Unforgivable
by Super-Silent-K
Summary: Post Beginnings. Sky hurt Bridge in the most unforgivable of ways. Sky is extremely guilty and Bridge is left utterly confused. Now a rift has formed between the two friends. Can Bridge find it in his heart to forgive or will the pain be too much and the two drift apart for good? Slight AU. Warning: First chapter considered Rated M, rest of the story Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Vent**

 **Hi everyone! I've decided to write another Power Rangers S.P.D. fanfiction for the fun of it. So here's a little warning, this story contains a rather…"intense" scene that some may find uncomfortable. So if the scene is too much for you, then you can skip reading that part and move on in the story. In addition, I hope I don't make Sky come across as out of character. Now, without further ado, read and review.**

Intense. Surreal. Exciting. These were the words swimming through Bridge's head as he was sitting down on a bean bag reading a comic in the Common Room after his first day of officially being a Power Ranger. Bridge never would've thought he, Syd, and Sky would become Power Rangers. Not only that, he was surprised that Jack and Z had also accepted the roles of Power Rangers. In addition, Bridge was happy being made the Green Ranger. He knew, with all honesty, that he wasn't the leader type, nor a second-in-command. Furthermore, Bridge felt that being the Red or Blue Ranger would mean a little more responsibility and that was something Bridge didn't feel like carrying right now.

Speaking of Red Ranger, Bridge was very surprised that Jack, a former thief, was appointed the team's Red Ranger. It was a position that his good friend, Sky, had sought after.

Sky.

Bridge knew that Sky was, and probably still is, upset that the status he dreamed of achieving was taken away from him by someone with little to no experience of being a cadet. As Bridge turned a page in his comic, he thought about why Cruger had chosen Jack over Sky for the position of team leader. Sky, Bridge had to admit, was a very skilled cadet. Sky was focused, intelligent, collected, and a very skilled fighter. But he was also arrogant. Perhaps, Bridge thought, that was why Cruger placed Sky as the Blue Ranger.

 _Well, either way, I have faith in Jack,_ Bridge thought as he turned the page of his comic. _And Z? I think she's going to make a good Ranger._

The doors to the Common Room opened and Syd, Jack, and Z entered. Bridge saw them and waved a hand from where he was sitting to signal his presence. Syd pointed at him and she, plus Jack and Z, walked over to him.

"Hey Bridgey, what are you reading?" Syd asked as she pointed to the comic Bridge was holding and sat on the couch next Bridge. Jack sat next to her while Z took a seat on the floor across from Bridge.

"It's called 'Soul Force.' It's a really good comic," Bridge replied. "So, how are you guys enjoying S.P.D. and being Power Rangers?" Bridge glanced at Jack and Z.

"Great. I finally feel like I'm doing something that will really help people," Z replied with a big smile.

"Cool. I mean, I didn't want to be a Ranger, but I have to admit, it's fun," Jack admitted. "Plus, it beats going to prison."

Bridge laughed, while Z rolled her eyes and Syd lightly slapped Jack's shoulder.

"Say, where's Sky? I haven't seen him since we got back to base," Z wondered.

"Yeah. He looked really upset. More specifically, upset with me," Jack added.

"Well," Bridge started. "Sky wanted to be Red Ranger, but when he was made Blue Ranger and you were made Red, Sky wasn't very happy about it. Of course, he's not going to open up to anyone about this. He's probably in the gym."

"Ugh, that's so typical of Sky." Syd crossed her arms. "Everytime he gets upset, he bottles everything up and takes his feelings out on weights or a punching bag."

"Well, I'm sorry," Jack apologized and scratched the back of his head. "I didn't mean to take the position he wanted, but hey, the big blue dog made me Red Ranger, and I don't even know why."

"Cruger," Syd corrected. "I guess Commander Cruger saw something in you that made you leader material."

"I guess so." Jack shrugged.

Bridge closed his comic book and glanced over to the wall clock. It read 9:38 p.m.. "Hey guys, we should be getting to bed. It's almost ten at night." Bridge stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, bed sounds nice. Today was a busy day," Z said and stood up.

Jack and Syd also got up and they all made their way out of the Common Room.

* * *

Bridge entered his room, and to his surprise, found Sky beating his punching bag with such ferocity. Sky was sweating, his sweat trickling down his face and collecting on his shirt leaving a stain.

"You're still up?" Bridge asked as he walked over to his side of the room and opened his drawers to take out his pajamas.

However, Sky didn't answer. He kept punching.

"Um, earth to Sky? You should probably shower and get ready for bed." Bridge walked over and placed a gloved hand on Sky's shoulder, only to have it shrugged off. "Okay then." Bridge walked out of the room carrying his pajamas.

When he returned wearing a plain green shirt and gray pajama bottoms, Bridge was shocked to see Sky still beating the stuffing out of the punching bag. "Sky, you need to stop. It's bed time." _Wow, I'm sounding like Sky._

Once again, Sky didn't answer. Bridge had enough. He tossed his uniform that he was carrying onto his bed and grabbed Sky's shoulders and turned the other male around. Bridge was about to say something but didn't when Sky glared at him with intensity. Sky's nostrils were flaring, his face red and wet from sweat, and he bared his teeth. Overall, Sky looked like an enraged pitbull ready to attack. Bridge gulped.

"What?" Sky growled.

Bridge couldn't say anything. He had never seen Sky look this angry.

"Is...something wrong?" Bridge quietly asked.

Sky pursed his lips and removed his boxing gloves, his glare never leaving Bridge, making the Green Ranger uncomfortable.

"Look, Sky, I know I asked you what's wrong, but I already know what's bothering you." Bridge licked his lips. "I know you're upset that Jack was made the Red Ranger."

Sky continued to glare. "I'm not upset," Sky said through gritted teeth.

"Oh really? Just look at yourself in the mirror," Bridge countered. "Why do you always do this, Sky? You always bottle up your feelings and when someone tries to get you to open up, you turn away. You're angry and don't try to deny it. I don't need to take off my gloves to read your aura."

Sky growled. "Okay, fine! I'm not just upset, I'M ANGRY!" Sky yelled. "HOW CAN CRUGER MAKE SOME STREET THIEF THE RED RANGER OVER ME?! I'VE WORKED TOO DAMN HARD TO HAVE SOMETHING I'VE STRIVEN FOR TAKEN FROM ME!" Sky grabbed Bridge's arms with a vice-like grip. "IT'S NOT FAIR, BRIDGE!"

Bridge winced at the sudden loudness of Sky's voice and the pain surging through his arms. "Sky...you're too loud. And...you're hurting me."

But Sky didn't let go of Bridge. Instead, he tightened his grip. "It's not fair, Bridge," Sky said in a much quieter tone. "It's simply not fair."

"Sky. I'm sorry you weren't made Red Ranger," Bridge said. "But listen, bottling up your anger isn't good for you. You need to vent out your anger. Aside from beating your punching bag, just open up and talk to someone. You can vent to me. Talk to me, I'm your friend."

Sky's glare softened but his grip on Bridge's arms didn't loosen. Bridge was wondering if Sky would let him go soon. The pain in his arms was becoming too much. Sky continued to glare at Bridge before he finally huffed and closed his eyes. Bridge sighed, thinking Sky had calmed down, but the unexpected happened.

In a flash, Bridge was thrown towards Sky's bed. Bridge landed on his back and he slowly sat up, trying to register what had just happened. He shook his head and saw Sky pressing a button on the control panel for their bedroom door and heard a small beep.

Sky had locked the door.

Sky turned around and glared at Bridge once more. Bridge didn't know what to do. He tried to get up from the bed but he felt as if the bed was covered in glue, preventing Bridge from leaving. Bridge's eyes widened when he Sky removing his shirt and tossing it aside. Sky kicked off his shoes and began approaching the bed.

"S-Sky? What are you doing?" Bridge asked, his voice shaky and filled with unease.

Sky didn't answer. He reached the bed and kneeled on it. The next thing that happened surprised Bridge.

Sky kissed him.

But it wasn't a soft and tender kiss. It was a rough, almost forced, kiss. Bridge's heart began to beat fast and he felt his face heating up. Sky was kissing him. His friend was kissing him. Bridge froze up. He didn't know what to do.

Sky pulled back and pushed Bridge back onto his back. Suddenly it clicked. Realization dawned on Bridge when he finally figured out what was happening. Bridge tried to get back up but Sky pushed him back down, grabbed Bridge's arms, and pinned them down to the sides. Sky laid his weight on top of Bridge and crashed his lips onto Bridge's again. Bridge squirmed and he tried to free his arms from Sky's grip. But Sky was stronger. He held Bridge's arms down and forced his tongue into Bridge's mouth. Bridge moaned but he still continued to struggle. As good as the kiss felt, this was all wrong.

Sky removed his mouth from Bridge's and began kissing the Green Ranger's neck. Bridge gasped and gave a pained cry when he felt Sky bite his neck. But he moaned again when Sky kissed the bite mark and began sucking on it.

 _Oh, this feels too good. But no! I can't! Not like this!_ "Sky, stop!" Bridge began to protest but they fell on deaf ears. Sky continued his assault on Bridge's neck before moving back up to kiss Bridge again. Suddenly, Sky released Bridge's arms and went for the shirt covering Bridge's torso and ripped it open, exposing Bridge's skin. With his arms freed, Bridge tried to push Sky off but the other male felt like a boulder on top of Bridge; he was too heavy. Sky brought his head away from Bridge's and moved it down to the exposed torso below and began kissing and biting Bridge's chest.

Bridge gasped and moaned but he turned he his head away. Sky moved his lips over to one of Bridge's nipples and gave it a small bite before sucking on it. Bridge squirmed from the feeling and still tried to push Sky off of him, but to no avail. Sky's hands roamed Bridge's torso before they travelled down to the waistband of Bridge's pajama bottoms and slowly moved them down, along with Bridge's boxers.

Bridge turned his head back. "Sky, no! Stop!" Bridge then attempted to kick Sky off but Sky managed to nestle himself between Bridge's legs.

"No," Sky finally said against Bridge's chest. He managed to get Bridge's pajamas and boxers down to his mid thighs, exposing Bridge's semi hardened member. Bridge felt embarrassed and ashamed. Not only was he practically naked and under Sky's mercy, he also felt slightly aroused at the dominance emanating from Sky.

The whole time that Sky had been kissing him and touching his exposed skin, Bridge could feel all the emotions running through Sky. Bridge felt anger and frustration but he also felt lust and passion. Bridge was becoming overwhelmed with so much emotions that he felt his head spinning.

Sky suddenly stopped and removed himself from Bridge's body. Bridge looked over to see Sky standing by the bed and was undoing his pants. Sky brought them down and kicked them off, leaving Sky naked. Bridge blushed and turned away. Bridge would've tried to get up but it wouldn't matter because Bridge knew that Sky would just push him back down.

Sky reached over and fully removed Bridge's pajamas and boxers, leaving the Green Ranger practically naked. The only clothing Bridge had left were his gloves and torn shirt. Sky returned to the bed and placed himself between Bridge's legs once again. He grabbed Bridge's legs by the back of his knees and hoisted them up and began grinding his lower body against Bridge.

"Sky, please," Bridge pleaded, a tear sliding down from his eye. "Don't do this. Please, please don't."

Sky didn't say anything. He stared into Bridge's eyes and then crashed his lips onto Bridge's. Without warning and without preparation, Sky entered Bridge in one thrust.

Bridge screamed into Sky's mouth. He couldn't believe what was happening. He just couldn't believe it. Bridge arched his back and he writhed, his body experiencing all kinds of sensations.

The feelings were too much, too overwhelming. Bridge didn't know how long this lasted, but after quite some time, he passed out.

 **Well, there you have it. I felt really uncomfortable writing this. But why am I writing this? Let's say it's just a dramatic and slightly dark take on after the events of Beginnings. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, of course maybe you didn't. There will be more to come, however! So stick around!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aftermath**

Bridge groaned. His head was pounding, his arms and hips felt bruised, and there was a sore and aching feeling between Bridge's legs. His entire body felt like it was on the verge of falling apart. Bridge slowly sat up on the bed, but when he did, the pressure of sitting on his bottom caused the sore feeling inside to increase. Bridge winced and he moved the covers off of him and slowly moved his legs over the side of the bed. Bridge closed his eyes and rubbed his head. Flashes of last night's events began to appear in Bridge's mind.

Bridge saw Sky. Sky was angry. Sky was hurting him. Sky kissed him. Sky touched him. Sky raped him.

Sky raped him.

Bridge's eyes shot open and he turned his head around to see Sky still sleeping soundly, his back facing him. Carefully, Bridge slid off of the bed. He bent over to grab his pajamas and boxers and, with some struggle, slid them back on. Bridge shrugged off his torn shirt and limped over to his bed and grabbed his uniform, shaking it to loosen up any wrinkles that had formed. Looking back at Sky, Bridge decided to gather all the things he needed for a shower, so that he didn't have to return to the room and face Sky when he awoke.

Bridge was grateful that the locker rooms were empty. That meant not having to deal with other cadets questioning the small bruises on Bridge's hips and arms.

Bridge stood underneath the showerhead, allowing the warm water to rinse away what he felt was filth. Filth of being abused. Filth of being defiled. Filth of thinking how last night was a terrifying and pleasurable experience. Tears began to stream down Bridge's face, and he slowly sank down to his knees. Bridge wrapped his arms around himself and allowed more tears to fall from his eyes and small hiccups escaped from his mouth as he shook.

 _Whore, you're a filthy whore! You let this happen to you!_ Bridge sobbed even louder at his own thoughts. _You could've shouted for help, but didn't! Admit it, you wanted this. Whore!_ Bridge fell to his side and curled into a fetal position, allowing his tears to mix with the water pouring down on him.

* * *

Bridge entered the Common Room and looked around to see that people were already up and about eating breakfast and chatting. He spotted Syd, Jack, and Z sitting by a window eating and talking together. Bridge wanted to go sit with them, but as of right now, he didn't want to be near anyone. In fact, he didn't want to eat breakfast. He wasn't even in the mood for buttery toast. As a result, Bridge turned and walked out of the room, not knowing that his friends and teammates had spotted him and watched him leave.

"Hey, why didn't Bridge come and sit with us?" Jack asked as he stared at the door. "I'm pretty sure he noticed we're here."

"I know. Maybe he's not hungry?" Z suggested.

"Well, Bridge does sometimes skip breakfast. But majority of the time, he always comes in and fixes himself a plate of buttery toast," Syd explained.

"I guess he's just not hungry this morning," Jack said. Syd and Z nodded, but Syd, having known Bridge the longest, felt there was something amiss with her friend.

Bridge turned to the right and walked down the hallway, maneuvering his way around people that were walking towards him. Bridge continued to walk until he stopped and froze in place, his skin turning pale and sweating starting to form on his forehead.

Sky.

Sky was coming this way.

Bridge's breathing became quick but he regained himself and quickly spun around and began to walk fast. However, it was rather difficult for him because he was still somewhat limping. Bridge moved around some people and gently pushed and shoved some out of the way. Bridge walked past the Common Room doors and continued to walk, not turning to look back. He kept walking and walking until he was now alone in the hallway. When Bridge didn't hear footsteps behind him, he turned around and gave a breath of relief when he saw no one behind him.

Bridge stood there for some time, before he stumbled to the side of the hall and slid down to his knees, tears coming down his face. Bridge allowed himself to cry, quietly, before wiping his face and stood up.

 _No more crying. Get yourself together._ Bridge readjusted his uniform jacket and proceeded down the hallway before anyone saw him. _Maybe I'll go to the lab and see if Boom needs help with something._

With that thought, Bridge made his way to the lab.

Sky entered the Common Room and walked over to the synthesizer, pressing a few buttons and waited a few seconds before a cup of coffee appeared in the machine. Sky grabbed it and before he had a chance to leave the room, Syd had called him.

"Sky! Over here!" Syd waved her hand to signal her spot.

Sky grumbled and he walked over to where his teammates were seated. As of right now, Sky didn't want to sit with his team, especially sit with Jack. Fortunately, Bridge wasn't here, so Sky felt this morning wouldn't feel too awkward.

Bridge.

Sky swore that when he was on his way to the Common Room, he saw Bridge. But with so many people in the hall earlier, it was difficult to pinpoint the Green Ranger. Sky sat down next to Syd and grumbled under his breath when he was greeted a good morning by his team.

This morning when he had awoken, Sky saw that he was alone. Sky woke up feeling extremely guilty, like a hole had been punched through his chest and his stomach was swirling around in his body. He allowed a few tears to fall from his own eyes and punched the wall so hard that he scraped off some skin from his knuckles. Sky sat there quietly until he was broken out of his thoughts by Syd, who was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Sky? Are you listening?" Syd asked him.

"What?" Sky growled not looking at Syd.

Syd looked taken back by Sky's anger and turned to Z and Jack before speaking again. "I asked what happened to your hand? Did you hurt yourself this morning because that scrape still looks fresh."

Sky looked at his left hand, shrugged, and took a sip of his coffee. Syd rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Z cleared her throat, causing Sky to glare at her. "So, Sky, how are you?"

Sky glared at her and took another sip of his coffee.

"Hey, Sky, listen man," Jack said. "I know you're upset about me being made Red Ranger. But it would be nice if you didn't take out your bad mood on Syd and Z. They're just being friendly."

Sky slammed his cup of coffee onto the table, got up, and quickly left the room, leaving Syd, Z, and Jack to stare after him.

"Geez, what's with the guy? Is he always like this?" Jack shook his head and threw his hands up into the air.

"Sometimes. But he's not usually this abrasive or moody," Syd answered.

"I guess being made the Blue Ranger really upset him," Z added.

"Yeah, well, he has to get over it if we're going to be a team," Jack said wiping off some lint on his jacket.

"That's right," Syd commented. First Bridge and now Sky. Perhaps, Syd thought, something happened between the two last night.

The trio continued their breakfast for a while when suddenly the alarms went off and Kat's voice boomed through the intercom. "B-Squad Power Rangers, report to the Command Center immediately. I repeat, B-Squad, report to the Command Center."

"That's us. Let's go." Jack sprang up from his seat followed by Syd and Z.

* * *

Jack, Z, and Syd entered the Command Center, with Commander Cruger and Kat standing next to the central console. All three of the Rangers saluted the Commander.

"Where is Cadet Tate and Cadet Carson?" Cruger asked placing his hand on his hips.

"We saw them this morning at breakfast, Sir." Syd stepped up. "But they left quickly and didn't inform us of where they were going."

"I see." Cruger turned to Kat. "Ms. Manx, please call Cadet Tate and Carson."

"Yes, Sir." Kat turned to the central console and pressed a button. "Cadets Sky Tate and Bridge Carson report to the Command Center immediately. I repeat, Tate and Carson, report to the Command Center."

After a few minutes of waiting and Cruger growling underneath his breath, the Command Center doors opened and Sky walked in, shortly followed by Bridge. Sky stood next Z and Bridge stood next to Jack, with Syd being in the middle of the line of Rangers.

"Finally," Cruger growled. "Cadet Tate and Cadet Carson, where were the two of you?"

"I was in the labs assisting Boom, Sir," Bridge answered.

"And I was in the training room, Sir," Sky said.

"Next time Kat calls for you all, I expect the two of you to arrive to the Command Center with your fellow cadets. Cadet Carson I can understand for being late but you, Cadet Tate, I expect no less. Do I make myself clear to the both of you?" Cruger asked with a glare to the two cadets.

"Yes, Sir," Sky and Bridge said in unison.

Bridge began to feel shaky and a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his head. He didn't want to be anywhere near Sky, but his duties as a Ranger prevented that.

"Good." Cruger turned to the central console. "We just received word of an alien attack in downtown NewTech. With A-Squad out in the Helix Nebula, you are all now Earth's first line of defense. Go there and handle the situation. Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir!" all five Rangers shouted and pulled out their morphers.

"Ready?" Jack said.

"Ready!" the others followed.

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

* * *

The Rangers had arrived to downtown NewTech and were up against an alien with a rocky exterior and wearing several pieces of armor on his left arm, right leg, and some on his torso. The alien charged at the Rangers while shouting incoherently and swinging his arms.

The Rangers managed to avoid his attacks, however, Bridge was having trouble dodging most of the blows. He could barely move his legs properly due to the sore feeling that was still present, and as a result, he couldn't jump or sidestep well enough to avoid the attacks. All he could do was block the alien's attacks.

The alien managed to knock Z and Sky away while Syd and Jack cartwheeled out of the alien's way. Standing there, Bridge was grabbed by the arm from the alien. Suddenly, visions of Sky grabbing Bridge's arms last night flashed through his mind and he found that he could not break himself free.

"L-Let go of me!" Bridge shouted, his voice shaky and legs trembling.

The alien laughed and gripped onto Bridge's arm tighter. He lifted Bridge of his feet and threw the Green Ranger towards a building. Bridge hit the building with his back and fell down to the ground and found himself to have no strength to get back up. Bridge merely laid there in pain.

"Bridge!" Jack shouted and pulled out his Delta Blasters, aiming them at the alien. "Take this!" Jack fired five shots at the alien, who in return, stumbled backward. Syd then charged at the alien with her sword and slashed him several times, followed by Z and Sky who also fired at the alien with their own blasters. The alien fell down and growled but slowly got up with pieces of his armor falling off.

"Time to take you in." Jack held up his morpher and with a flash of swirling light, the alien was sealed into a containment card. "Now that that's done." Jack ran to where Bridge was still lying down, followed by Syd and Z.

"Bridgey, are you okay?" Syd asked as she powered down.

Bridge powered down as well, followed by Jack and Z. Sky, however, stood far away from his team, powered down, and began walking away.

"Are you hurt badly?" Jack asked as he helped Bridge up.

Bridge shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"You sure? Your legs look a bit shaky," Z noted.

Bridge looked down and tried his best to keep his legs still. "I-It's nothing. D-Don't worry about it," Bridge assured with a half-smile.

"Okay, if you say so," Syd said.

"Hey." Jack looked around. "Where's Sky?"

Syd and Z looked around and both saw that Sky was no longer there. Bridge looked down.

"Ugh, he just left us! That jerk," Syd fumed.

"Come on, let's get back to base. He's probably on his way there now," Jack said shaking his head.

"Actually," Bridge said as he tried to push Jack off of him. "You guys can go ahead. I think I'll stay out here in the city for a bit."

"I don't think so. Cruger probably wants us all to report back to base." Syd looked at Bridge and knitted her eyebrows. "Are you sure you're okay, Bridgey?" Syd asked.

"Yeah, you've been acting a little off this morning," Z commented.

Bridge shook his head again. "I said I'm fine. I just...want to be alone right now."

Jack let go of Bridge and looked to Syd and Z. "Why?" he asked.

Bridge shrugged. "I...just don't feel like going back to base. It's such a nice day, you know?" Bridge attempted to sound casual but the concerned looks from his team made him think that he was too unconvincing.

"And just how do you expect to get back to base? We took the jeep and Sky took his bike," Syd informed.

"Uh…"

"Come on, Bridge. You're coming back with us." Z grabbed Bridge's arm, causing the Green Ranger to tense up and protest.

"No, I said I don't want to go back," Bridge complained and he tried to free himself from Z's grip.

"Bridge, as Red Ranger and team leader, I order you to come back to base with us," Jack ordered.

Bridge grumbled knowing full well that he no longer had a choice but to go back to base. Jack, Syd, Z, and Bridge walked back to the jeep, got in with Jack behind the wheel, and rode off back to base. They all rode in silence, with Bridge staring out to the side and dreading the return back to S.P.D..

 **Whoo, this was a long chapter. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Let me know what you think in a review, I'd appreciate it! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Confronted**

As soon as Jack had entered the base's garage and parked the jeep next to Sky's bike, Bridge immediately left the jeep and fast walked into the base.

"What's his hurry?" Jack asked stepping out of the car followed by Syd and Z.

"I don't know," Z said.

"Something's up with him. Last night he was fine," Syd noted. "I bet something happened last night after we all went to bed," Syd deduced.

"You think so?" Z asked.

"Yeah. Come on, let's catch up to him and see what's going on." With that said, Syd walked to the entrance followed by the others.

"So, where do you think he could've gone to?" Jack wondered. He, Syd, and Z had stepped back into base and were now standing in an empty corridor.

"If I know Bridge, I bet he's in the lab tinkering away at some machine," Syd answered. "Whenever he's down, he likes to work in the lab," Syd added.

"Okay, let's go," Z chimed.

"Wait." Syd held up her hand. "We should also figure out what's going on with Sky."

"Seriously?" Jack said raising a brow.

"Yes. In case you forgot, something is also bothering him," Syd informed.

"We already know what's wrong with the guy, he's still butt hurt about me being the Red Ranger," Jack stated crossing his arms.

"Yeah, so what's the point in talking to him?" Z asked.

"Listen, I've known Sky longer than the two of you. I know him, and I know there's something even more that's bothering him," Syd replied. "Even though Sky is upset at being Blue Ranger, he still knows better than to act abrasive towards others. He even knows better than to just ditch us back in the city," Syd pointed out.

"Okay, but what are the chances that he'll even talk to us?" Z questioned.

Syd pondered for a moment before answering. "I'll talk to Sky. If there's anyone, besides Bridge, who can get Sky to open up, it's me. You two will talk to Bridge," Syd advised.

Jack and Z nodded.

"Okay then. I'll take you guys to the lab and from there I'll try to find Sky."

* * *

As Syd had predicted, Bridge was in the lab sitting at a table and working on a circuit board. Bridge struggled to place a small piece onto the board, and in frustration, slammed his fists onto the table causing some other circuit boards and tools to rattle. Bridge growled and tossed the circuit board away, picked up a new one, and began working on it.

The doors to the lab opened causing Bridge to look up and see Jack and Z walk in.

"Hey, Bridge," Jack greeted with a wave.

"What are you doing?" Z asked with a smile.

"Working," Bridge replied and looked back down at the circuit board.

Jack and Z glanced at each other then back to Bridge's hunched form.

"Listen, Bridge," Jack started. "Z and I here, well, we wanted to know what's wrong."

Bridge tensed and stopped working. "I said I was fine earlier," Bridge said.

"Bridge, you can't lie to us," Z chided. "We can tell just by the way you're behaving. Come on, please tell us what's wrong. We're your friends." Z bent down to place a hand on Bridge's shoulder.

"I already told you…"

"Bridge, stop," Jack interrupted. "You're not okay. Look, last night you were fine. But since this morning, you didn't eat breakfast, back in the city you were having trouble fighting, you fell to the ground and didn't bother to get back up. Since we got back, you practically ran off. And now you're in here, avoiding us. What's up?"

Bridge looked up to face Jack and Z. His eyes began to well up but he didn't cry. Instead, he looked away and sniffled. Z turned to glare at Jack causing him to flinch.

"Bridge, man, I'm sorry," Jack apologized. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm sorry," Jack repeated.

"Bridge." Z moved her hand to Bridge's back and started to move it in a circular motion, as a sign of comfort. "Please tell us what's wrong."

Bridge abruptly stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Jack and Z behind.

"Well, that went well," Jack said shaking his head.

"I hope Syd will have better luck with Sky," Z hoped.

"Pfft."

* * *

Syd entered the gym to find it practically empty. "Sky, you in here?" Syd called out walking further into the room. Syd heard grunting and pinpointed that it was coming from the free weights section. Syd made her way there and saw Sky, clad in a blue tank top and black sweats, on a bench press.

"Sky, I need to talk to you," Syd said placing her hands on her hips.

But Sky didn't answer her. He kept his focus on the barbell above him.

"Schuyler Tate, I'm talking to you!" Syd yelled.

Sky growled and slammed the bar on the rack. He sat up and glared at Syd, who in return, glared back. "What, Sydney?" Sky spat.

Syd sighed, ignoring the fact that Sky had called her by her full name. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Now go away," Sky replied.

"No. Something is bothering you," Syd pointed out.

"I'm fine," Sky growled.

"Liar. You were a total jackass this morning at breakfast and you practically ditched us back at the city. Not only that, you didn't even bother to see if Bridge was okay earlier," Syd scolded. "Are you acting like this because of Jack?"

Sky looked away.

"Come on, Sky. Talk to me. I'm your friend." Syd uncrossed her arms.

"It's not just Jack," Sky said quietly.

"Oh? Then what else is it?" Syd prodded.

Sky turned to look at Syd and opened his mouth to say something but he quickly closed it and got up. "It's nothing. Forget it," Sky said and began to make his way to the door, pushing past Syd in the process.

"Hey!" Syd shouted. "Sky, come back here when I'm talking to you! SKY!"

But Sky had left the room leaving Syd alone and fuming.

"Ugh, that boy, I swear," Syd muttered.

* * *

Syd entered the Common Room and saw Jack and Z sitting on a couch. Syd walked over to them and plopped down onto a bean bag, closing her eyes and groaned.

"No luck, huh?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Syd opened her eyes. "How about you two?"

Jack and Z shook their heads.

"So, now what?" Z asked.

"Well, we could switch. I talk to Bridge and the two of you talk to Sky," Syd suggested.

"And what makes you think that will work?" Jack inquired.

"Well, Sky appears to have a problem with you. Maybe confronting him with yourself will work," Syd proposed.

"Hm, maybe," Jack wondered.

"It might," Z assured.

"Yeah. And Bridge is like a brother to me. He and I are very close so trying to talk to him will be easy," Syd remarked.

"So, should we go talk to them now?" Z asked.

"Nah, I say we give the two of them some alone time. Especially since we just interrogated them earlier," Jack answered.

"Works for me," Syd agreed.

"Alright," Z said.

As the three sat there in silence, Sky walked into the room. He noticed his teammates sitting down in the center and stared at them for a while before making his way to his room he shared with Bridge, ignoring the fact that his team was watching him.

* * *

Bridge sat in his shared room, sitting on his bed, with his blanket wrapped around his body. Bridge didn't mean to leave Jack and Z like that. In all honesty, Bridge thought about telling them both what happened but then decided against it. Bridge felt too ashamed.

The doors to the room opened and Bridge looked up to see who entered. He immediately froze.

Sky had entered.

Bridge's breathing became quick. His heart was beating fast and sweat was forming on his face. Bridge didn't know what to do. He came back to his room thinking that Sky would not be in there for at least a few hours.

Sky, on the other hand, tensed. His own heart was beating fast, but not out of fear. He looked away from Bridge and continued to stand at the door. Bridge stared at Sky for a few seconds then looked away as well. Sky was hoping that Bridge would be in the lab, so as to avoid confronting the Green Ranger. Sky was still racked with guilt over what he had done. He hurt Bridge. Bridge was his friend; his best friend. Sky wanted to make amends but he was too ashamed to face Bridge.

The two were quiet, neither one of them wanting to say something or face the other. Sky sighed and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. He decided to be the first one to say something.

"Bridge," Sky called out.

Bridge slightly flinched and wrapped his blanket tighter around his body.

"Bridge, we need to talk." Sky slowly approached Bridge.

"Get away from me," Bridge finally said without looking at Sky.

Sky stopped. "But Bridge…"

Bridge turned to look at Sky and glared at him. "I said get away from me!" he yelled with tears coming down his face.

Sky was taken back. Bridge had never yelled at anyone, especially at him. "Bridge, please." Sky walked towards the bed again, which caused Bridge to scoot back.

"I-I said get away from me," Bridge repeated as he scooted further but stopped when his back reached the wall next to his bed.

"Bridge, I'm sorry. Please, we have to talk." Sky finally reached the bed and kneeled on it. When he tried to grab at Bridge's blanket, the unexpected happened. Bridge kicked Sky on the chest, knocking the Blue Ranger back. Sky landed on his rear with a thud, shocked that Bridge had kicked him. Taking advantage of Sky's disorientation, Bridge removed his blanket and jumped off the bed and ran out the door, leaving Sky on the floor of their room.

Sky sat there on the floor, not wanting to get back up. He brought his knees up to his chest and brought his head down, and allowed a few tears to fall from his eyes.

 _Damn it!_

Bridge ran out of the Common Room, ignoring the presence of Jack, Syd, and Z in the room. The trio stared after him, each of them exchanging looks with one another.

"I guess we have to do that talk. Now." Syd got up from her bean bag and chased after Bridge.

"Come on," Z said getting up. Jack followed her and the two approached Sky and Bridge's room.

"Ready?" Z asked.

"I guess so," Jack answered and the two entered the room. What they saw when they entered surprised them.

Sky was still sitting on the floor, quiet sobs coming out his mouth. Z looked over to Jack. "Go on," she whispered.

Jack nodded and approached Sky. He squatted down and gently tapped Sky on the shoulder. "Sky, hey man, you okay?" Jack asked.

Sky stopped his sobbing and looked up to Jack with red, wet eyes. "What?" he croaked.

Jack cleared his throat. "What happened? Why are you upset?"

Sky just stared at Jack. Of all people to see him right now, Jack was the very last one on his mind. Sky looked away. He didn't want Jack to see him like this. So pathetic. So weak. It was embarrassing.

"Go away," Sky whispered without looking at either of the two people.

"Come on, Sky. Talk to us." Jack placed a hand on Sky's shoulder. "Listen, I know you don't want to be near me right now. I mean, after all, I was made Red Ranger. Bridge told me how hard you worked to achieve that position."

Sky sighed and turned to look at Jack.

"But, listen, you have to accept what happened," Jack continued. "Like it or not, I'm Red Ranger. I'm your teammate. Your friend."

"I have accepted that," Sky said.

Jack furrowed his brows. "So, then, what's wrong? Why have you been acting so moody today? And what happened with Bridge? Why did he run out of the room after you came in?"

Sky looked away again. He took a deep breath and turned back. "I...I can't tell you," Sky replied.

"Sky, please," Z finally spoke up. "Talk to us."

Sky looked up at her and then back to Jack. "Last night…"

* * *

Bridge ran. He didn't know where he running to, all he cared about was getting away from Sky.

"Bridge!"

Bridge stopped and turned around to see Syd running after him.

"Bridge, wait!" Syd called out as she ran up to him. "Bridgey, what's wrong? What's going on with you?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

Bridge stared at her. The two were standing alone in a corridor that had a few doors on the side of the walls. "Nothing. Like I said, I just wanted to be alone," Bridge answered wiping his eyes.

"But why?" Syd questioned. "Why do you feel the need to be alone? What happened? Bridgey, talk to me." Syd placed a hand on Bridge's cheek and Bridge was immediately flooded with the feelings of comfort and concern.

Bridge continued to stare at Syd before finally speaking. "Can we go into one of these rooms? I need to tell you something."

 **Well, there you have it! Now, here's one thing that has always puzzled me. In the show, they never really mentioned what the room where the Rangers hang out was called. I see 'Common Room' or simply a rec room. In addition, the show never specified where the Ranger's dorm rooms are located. In some episodes, the Common Room has doors to the side and inside those doors would be the Rangers' rooms. So, for the sake of my story, the Common Room will also be considered the Ranger's dorm room. Which means I have to possibly re-edit the last two chapters. Maybe. Anyway, dun dun dun! The truth will finally be revealed! How will Syd, Jack, and Z react? Stay tuned for more. And thank you to those who have followed and favorited my story. And thank you to bandgeek18 for being my first reviewer! Until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Revealed**

Bridge and Syd entered an en empty office inside the base. The room had one window facing the door, with a metal desk placed in front of the window, a few chairs, and a small couch to the side. Bridge walked over to the couch and sat down, followed by Syd who sat to his right.

"Okay. We're alone. What do you need to tell me Bridge?" Syd looked at her friend with concern in her eyes.

Bridge took a huge breath but didn't face Syd when he spoke. "Last night, when we all went to bed, I went into my room and found Sky there. He was using his punching bag, taking his anger out on it," Bridge began.

"Mhm, go on," Syd ushered.

"I knew Sky was angry that Jack was made the Red Ranger. I tried to get him to talk about it." Bridge took in another breath.

"What happened next?" Syd placed a hand on Bridge's shoulder.

"Sky yelled at me. He said it wasn't fair that Jack was appointed the Red Ranger over him. Sky said he worked too hard to have his dream taken away from him." Bridge began to feel shaky.

"Then what?"

"I told Sky that if he ever wanted someone to really vent to or talk to, I'd be there for him," Bridge continued. "And then…" Bridge looked away, tears beginning to form from his eyes.

Syd scooted closer to Bridge and decided to drape her entire arm across Bridge's back. "What is it?" she asked.

Bridge sniffled.

"Did...did Sky hurt you?"

Bridge didn't turn to look back at Syd. Instead, he nodded his head. Syd's eyes grew wide.

"What? What did he do?" Syd could feel her temper rising, her other hand itching to reach her iron nugget.

Bridge shrugged off Syd's arm and began to unzip his jacket. He removed the article of clothing and rolled up the right sleeve of his shirt to reveal a faint bruise. Syd gasped.

"Bridgey…" Syd whispered. Syd couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe that Sky, one of the people she had known for years and looked up to, would hurt another one she saw as a brother. "Is that all he did to you?"

Bridge didn't say anything, but he did slowly shake his head.

"What else did he do to you?" Syd asked.

Bridge looked down and began to cry, burying his face in his gloved hands. Syd instantly hugged him.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay. It's going to be okay," she whispered into Bridge's ear.

"No...no it's n-not," Bridge said in a muffled tone, due to his face still in his hands.

"What else did Sky do to you?"

Bridge cried even more. "I-I...I can't say," Bridge said.

Syd pushed Bridge up and turned him so that he could hug Syd back and cry onto her shoulder. "Please Bridgey. You need to tell me so I can help you." Syd began to rub Bridge's back.

Bridge cried even harder, shaking his head, his tears staining Syd's jacket. But as of right now, Syd didn't care. Her friend was in turmoil. "Tell me, Bridge," she repeated softly. "I'm here for you."

Bridge stifled some his crying and began to speak. "Sky...he...he...r..ra...ra…" Bridge didn't continue. He cried again and wrapped his arms tighter around Syd.

Syd' eyes widened and her mouth agaped when she processed what Bridge had said to her. _No, no he didn't. He wouldn't,_ she thought.

"Sky raped...me," Bridge finished.

 _He did._

* * *

"What happened last night?" Jack asked.

Sky took a deep breath. "Last night, Bridge came into our room and found me, angry. I was angry that you were made the Red Ranger. I was angry, frustrated, and hurt. I felt disappointed. I felt like a failure."

Jack mentally winced. He had know idea how much being made the Red Ranger affected Sky's feelings.

Sky continued. "Bridge tried to get my attention. He told me that I shouldn't bottle up my feelings or take them out on some punching bag. He said I should talk to someone instead of shielding myself away from others. And...he's right."

Jack nodded. "Okay, go on."

"I...I hurt Bridge," Sky said quietly.

Jack removed his hand from Sky's shoulder. "What did you do?"

Sky looked away. "I...I hurt him. I...violated him."

Jack furrowed his brows. "What do you mean you...violated him?"

Z stood there processing what Sky had confessed. After a few more seconds, she widened her eyes and gasped, covering her mouth with both of her hands. Jack heard her gasp and turned to look up at her. Noting her shocked expression, Jack knew that Z realized what Sky had done. Jack turned back to Sky.

"Sky...what do you mean you violated Bridge?" Jack repeated firmly with a hard gaze.

Sky turned around with tears coming down from his eyes. "I violated him! I forced myself on him! What more of an answer do you want?!" Sky shouted.

Jack was stunned. Sky raped Bridge. And he did it over something that would be considered trivial. It all made sense now. Bridge's behavior and the way he acted during the fight, to how Sky had treated everyone this morning and ditched the team. Sky was guilty. Jack's hands curled into fists and they were shaking. He felt his face heating up. The next thing that happened came as a surprise. Jack punched Sky.

"JACK!" Z yelled as Jack stood up and stared down at Sky, who had fallen to his side.

"You mean to tell me that just because you weren't made the Red Ranger, you thought it would be okay to rape your friend?!" Jack yelled.

Sky wiped his bruised lip and returned to a seated position but didn't face Jack and Z.

"Jack, that's enough. There's nothing more we can do about this," Z told him as she grabbed one of his arms. "Let's go. Let's leave him to himself."

Jack glared down at Sky and grunted. He slipped his arm out of Z's grasp and walked out of the room. Z stood there and stared down at Sky, who was quiet. She stood there for a few more seconds before walking out of the room.

* * *

The rest of the day was filled with much tension. Cruger and Kat had both noticed that after the Rangers returned from the city. They noticed throughout the day that Sky and Bridge had been avoiding each other and Jack, Z, and Syd had all been avoiding Sky. In addition, Bridge had been occupying himself inside the lab working on unknown projects.

Cruger and Kat were alone in the Command Center when Cruger decided to finally speak up. "Kat, the Rangers have been acting rather distant with one another."

Kat nodded. "I agree. Do you think something happened when they were fighting?"

"Hm, perhaps. I know for a fact that Cadet Tate is upset that I appointed Jack as Red Ranger," Cruger stated.

"You believe that Sky and Jack had an argument?" Kat proposed.

"Maybe. But that doesn't explain why the others are acting in such a distant manner," Cruger countered.

"Are you going to talk to them?"

"No. If this team is going to work, then they're going to have to resolve their issues on their own. I'll interfere when this tension amongst the Rangers escalates," Cruger answered. "But for now, we'll just watch them."

"Yes, Sir," Kat merely said.

* * *

It was evening and it was now dinner time at S.P.D.. Inside the Common Room were a few cadets eating at tables and chatting amongst themselves. Jack walked over to the table where Z and Syd were seated next to each other. Jack took the seat across from them and stabbed his macaroni. Z looked at him.

"Geez, what did the macaroni do to you?" Z said sarcastically which earned her a glare.

"I'm not in the mood," Jack replied and stabbed another pieces of macaroni.

"I know. Syd and I were just talking about...you know." Z scooped up some of her mashed potatoes and put it in her mouth.

"I still can't believe that Sky would do such a thing," Syd said as she rolled a pea around on her plate with a spoon. "It's not like him to do something so...so vile. Especially to Bridge." Syd put down her spoon.

"Well, he did," Jack declared.

"So, what are we going to do?" Z inquired. "Should we tell Cruger?"

"I say we should," Jack said firmly.

"No."

Jack and Z looked at Syd.

"What? What do you mean 'no'?" Jack put down his fork. "We have to. Last I checked, rape is a crime."

"I know. But it's not our place to say," Syd pointed out.

"Of course it is, we need to report to Cruger about this," Jack countered.

"Jack, you don't understand. If we tell Cruger ourselves, he's going to be even more upset that Sky and Bridge hid this from him. Sky is going to have to be the one to confess what he did. It's the right thing for him to do," Syd explained.

"I kinda have to agree with her," Z added.

"What, so we just pretend we don't know anything to the Commander?" Jack half-yelled which caused a few cadets to turn to their table. Jack looked at them. "Hey, mind your own business. That's an order!" The other cadets turned away and Jack looked back to Z and Syd.

"Yes," Syd answered. "Until Sky has the guts to admit what he's done, we remain quiet," Syd declared.

"I don't like this. I mean, this whole day we've been avoiding Sky and I'm sure the Commander has noticed. What if he approaches us?" Jack questioned.

"Like I said, we play dumb," Syd responded.

Jack groaned, got up, and left the table and exited the room.

"So, what will happen if Sky does admit what he's done?" Z asked Syd.

"Well, he'll either face criminal charges, be expelled, or both."

"Oh."

Syd nodded. She was about to pick up her spoon but decided not to. She no longer had an appetite.

* * *

Sky walked into the empty and darkened Common Room. For the whole day he had been avoiding Bridge and spent most of his time in the shooting range and the roof of the building. Not only was he avoiding Bridge, but Sky noticed that Jack, Syd, and Z had been avoiding him during the times Sky would just wander around the base. Sky didn't blame them. He knew why they were avoiding him.

 _You're a rapist_ , he thought to himself.

Sky walked past Jack's door and momentarily stopped in front of it. He remembered when Jack had punched him and lightly rubbed his bruised face. The pain of being his didn't compare to the internal pain Sky was feeling. The guilt still felt like a hole ripped into his chest.

Sky continued walking and approached his room. He entered, and to his surprise, found Bridge lying on top of his bed, curled up and clutching a green teddy bear. Sky allowed himself to smile a little bit. He walked over to his side of the room, pulled out his pajamas from his dresser, and quickly changed into them. He folded his uniform and tucked it beneath his arms. Sky grabbed his blanket and pillow and walked back to the door but stopped. He walked over to Bridge's bedside and stood over the sleeping Green Ranger. Sky bent down a little bit and whispered "I'm sorry" into Bridge's ear. Sky turned around and left the room.

Sky walked over to a couch and placed his pillow and blanket on it. He placed his uniform on top of another couch and laid himself on the couch with his pillow and blanket. Bringing the covers over his body, Sky closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overcome him.

 **Well, here you go! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Thank you bandgeek18 for reviewing. It means so much that you're enjoying my story. I just wish other people would let me know what they think of it, haha. But it's all good. Until next chapter!**

 **Oh, and if you guys want, check out my other Power Rangers S.P.D. story! Show it some love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Confused**

Sky woke up early before anyone else had. He changed back into his uniform and brushed off any wrinkles that had formed overnight. Returning to his room, Sky found Bridge still sleeping. Bridge was lying on his back, head turned to the wall, covers thrown off, and his arms and legs sprawled out. The green teddy bear that Bridge had last night was on the floor. Walking over to it, Sky picked it up and a tucked it in Bridge's left arm. He then walked over to his bed and returned his pillow and blanket and left the room.

Deciding to have a light breakfast, Sky left the Common Room and decided to go to the cafeteria for food, not in the mood for anything synthesized. As he was walking down the still empty corridors, Sky began to think to himself. Why did he rape Bridge? Why did he have that sudden feeling of lust towards the Green Ranger that night? Could it be because Sky actually had some feelings for Bridge?

 _No, I can't. Bridge is my friend. Or at least, he was my friend_ , Sky thought to himself. _So then, why did I...do that to him? Why is it that when I kissed him, it felt right?_ Sky growled under his breath and scratched his head. _Ugh, this is all too confusing. I messed up. And now my friends are avoiding me._

Sky entered the cafeteria and walked over to the serving table. He picked up a tray and grabbed himself a bit of scrambled eggs, toast, and a bowl of fruit. Sky walked over to an empty table and began to eat.

* * *

Bridge sat up on his bed and stretched, yawning while doing so. Blinking his eyes for a moment, he turned to Sky's side of the room and saw that Sky's bed was already made. _Did he sleep in here last night?_ Bridge wondered. Shaking his head, Bridge took off his gloves and flexed his fingers. In an instant, Bridge began to sense Sky's aura. It was a mix of blue and green, a sign of sadness and guilt. Bridge sighed and he picked up his teddy bear. When he did, an image suddenly flashed in Bridge's mind. He saw Sky in the room, not too long ago, picking up the teddy bear and placing it in Bridge's arm. Bridge put down the bear and put his gloves back on.

Bridge didn't know what to feel right now. He was confused. He was still hurt, but mostly confused. Ever since that terrible night, Bridge avoided Sky, not just out of fear, but also out of confusion. During that night, Bridge felt used and violated but at the same time, it felt good. Good in the sense that he was with Sky but bad in the sense that this wasn't how Bridge wanted it. But what did Bridge want? Did he want Sky?

Bridge groaned and his head was starting to hurt. He removed himself from his bed and grabbed his uniform. His stomach growled loudly. _Maybe I should eat something today_ , Bridge thought changing into his uniform. _I haven't been eating very much since…_

Bridge shook his head again. He didn't want to think about that night anymore. Bridge left his room and saw that Syd was already up as well, sitting down on one of the couches. "Morning," Bridge greeted as he walked over go Syd and took a seat next to her.

"Morning Bridgey. How are you?" Syd asked.

Bridge shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm waiting for Z to get ready. We're going to the cafeteria for breakfast. You should join us," Syd offered.

"Actually, I planned on eating alone," Bridge admitted.

"Bridge, I know you're still feeling hurt and you want some space. But you can't keep distancing yourself from us. We're your friends, we want to help you. Please?"

Bridge stared at Syd, who was giving him a soft look. He sighed. "Okay."

Syd smiled. The doors to her room opened and Z walked out in uniform. Z saw the two on the couch and smiled. "Morning," Z greeted. "Hey, Bridge. You joining us for breakfast?" she asked.

Bridge nodded and he and Syd stood up. "What about Jack?" he inquired.

"Oh, let him sleep in for a little bit," Z answered as the three of them left the room and walked to the cafeteria. As the three were walking, more and more people had begun to appear. "So, Bridge, did Sky sleep in his bed last night?"

"I'm not sure. His bed is made but it didn't really look like he slept in it. But I did sense his aura this morning after I woke up. At least I know he was in the room," Bridge answered.

"You sensed Sky's aura, huh? What did you see?" Syd asked with a raised brow.

"I saw blue and green."

"What do they mean?"

"Sadness and guilt."

Syd nodded. "Well, he should be guilty."

"Anything else?" Z asked. Bridge shook his head.

The three continued their way and they finally entered the cafeteria, which was now filled with people. The three walked over to the serving table and each grabbed trays and began filling them with food. After a short time they filled up their trays and found an empty table next to a window. Bridge sat on one side with Syd next to him and Z took a seat across from them.

"Bridge, why did you get so much toast?" Z questioned as she saw the pile of toast on Bridge's tray.

"I like toast," Bridge replied. "It's buttery," Bridge said wiggling the fingers of his right hand.

"Buttery?" Z repeated, also wiggling her fingers.

"Buttery." Bridge wiggled his fingers again.

Syd chuckled. "There's the Bridge I know."

Bridge allowed himself to smile a little and took a bite out of a piece of toast. Unbeknownst to the trio, Sky was five tables down from where they were. Seeing them, Sky picked up his tray and walked to a trash bin. He dumped his leftovers into it, placed the empty tray on top, and made his way out of the cafeteria. As Sky walked, he glanced over to Bridge, who happened to look up and locked eyes with him. Sky immediately looked away and quickened his pace. Bridge put down his piece of toast and looked down.

"Bridge, what's wrong?" Syd asked when she noticed his expression.

"I just saw Sky," Bridge responded.

"What, where?" Syd and Z began to look around.

"He just left. But he was here."

"Are you okay?" Z asked.

Bridge shrugged.

"Come on, you can talk to us," Z assured.

"Well," Bridge began. "I need to...confide something with you two."

"What is it?" Syd put down her fork and looked at her friend.

"When Sky...did what he did to me...I felt all kinds of feelings. From myself and from Sky."

"What kind of feelings?"

"From Sky, I felt anger and frustration. But at the same time, I felt lust and passion."

"So, what does that mean?" Z spoke up.

"That's the thing. I don't know. I know he was angry that Jack was appointed Red Ranger but the whole lust and passion just throws me off." Bridge scratched the back of his head.

"That is a head scratcher," Z commented.

"Let's not forget about what I felt. I felt so abused. It hurt, physically and mentally but at the same time…" Bridge buried his face in his hands.

"Go on, Bridge. It's okay," Syd comforted.

Bridge brought up his face. "I kinda liked it." He blushed.

Z and Syd were quiet and they stared at Bridge, causing the Green Ranger to grow uncomfortable. "What?" he asked. No response from either two. "What?" Bridge repeated.

"You...liked...it?" Syd said slowly.

Bridge nodded.

"But…" Z began but shut her mouth.

"See, I told you it's all so confusing. I don't know what to do." Bridge put his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. "I didn't want it, but it felt good. I'm still upset at Sky and I can't stand to be near him right now but I still want him in my life. I don't know if I want him back or not. If I do want him back in my life, do I want to still be friends or something more? Do I like Sky? Does he even like me? Can I still be friends with someone who...violated me? Why did I even think it felt sorta good, does that make me a whore or…"

"Bridge!" Syd yelled.

"Sorry, I just...I don't know what to do or feel." Bridge put his arms downs. "I just don't know."

"Well, Bridge, I think you need more time and space to really think about this," Z suggested. "I know you're still hurting and you're really confused. Taking time away from Sky is probably the best thing you can do right now."

"I agree," Syd added.

"But what about when we have to go out to battles? Or if we're given an assignment and I'm forced to work with him? What about the fact that we're roommates? What about…"

"Bridge, we get it," Z interrupted. "When moments like that happen, just...ignore him."

"What if he wants to talk to me? Like he tried to do yesterday?" Bridge brought up.

"Wait...he tried talking to you yesterday?" Syd asked. Bridge nodded. "What did you do?"

"I, uh, told him to get away from me and kicked him in the chest."

"Wow," was all Z said.

"Well, if he tries talking to you, just...ignore him, like Z said," Syd told him.

"Seriously?"

"Well, I'm really not sure, but that's the best we can come up with. Sorry, Bridgey."

"No, it's okay. I can handle this. Thanks." Bridge grabbed another piece of toast and took a big bite out of it.

"Anytime. Remember, we're here for you," Syd assured Bridge. With that said, the three continued their breakfast.

* * *

 _Do I like Bridge?_ Sky asked himself for the sixth time since he woke up. Currently, he was in the shooting range all by himself, which was perfect because it gave Sky some alone time to do more thinking. _Did I want to have sex with Bridge because deep down I really, really like him? And was...violating him...the only way for me to express that?_ Sky shot down another target. _I sure have a messed up way of expressing I want to sleep with someone._ Sky shot down four more targets and put his gun down. _Maybe I should try talking to Bridge again. That is, if he still wants me near him._ Sky groaned and decided that he had enough target practice for the morning.

Sky left the shooting range and proceeded down the corridor, looking down and doing his best to avoid some of the people walking in his opposite direction. Sky didn't know where he wanted to go next. He felt so lost and confused, feelings he hadn't felt since his father died. Sky continued walking until he bumped into someone and stumbled back. He looked up and saw Jack, who was appeared startled to see him. The two stared at each other for a while, when Jack cleared his throat and decided to speak up first.

"Sky," Jack merely said.

"Jack," Sky replied.

"I talked to Syd and Z earlier. They talked with Bridge this morning at breakfast," Jack told him.

"Oh." Sky looked away. "How is Bridge?"

Jack crossed his arms. "I don't know. From what I heard, he's just confused."

"Oh."

Silence grew between the two again. Sky picked at some lint on his jacket sleeve while Jack drummed his fingers on his arm.

"Well, I better get going." Jack walked around Sky and continued his stroll down the corridor.

"Jack, wait."

Jack stopped and turned around to see Sky staring after him. "Yes?" Jack answered.

Sky was quiet before he responded. "I...need to talk to you."

"I'm not sure…"

"Please." Jack gave Sky a good look and noticed the soft and lost expression on Sky's face.

Jack sighed. "Alright."

"But not here. Can we go outside or something?"

"I guess."

* * *

Jack and Sky were out in the Academy field sitting at one of the bleachers. Several cadets were running on the track while some others were sparring with one another on the field. Jack leaned back and took in the peaceful morning, breathing deeply. Sky sat there next to him, his elbows resting on his knees.

"So," Jack started. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"It's about what I've done."

"I know what you did. We all do," Jack stated. "What more is there to tell?"

"I'm confused."

"About what?"

Sky took a deep breath. "When Bridge confronted me that night, I kissed him. When I kissed him, I felt something. I don't know what it was, but somehow it felt...right." Jack opened his mouth to say something but Sky held up his hand to stop him from speaking. "Let me finish." Jack nodded. "I know what I did to Bridge is wrong. It's unforgivable. But at the same time, it felt...nice. But not in a twisted kind of way. I liked...being with Bridge, in that way. But I know it's still wrong. I don't know what came over me that night. I don't fully understand my actions that night, or my motivation. I'm just confused. Just like Bridge is as you said yourself." Sky finally finished and waited for Jack to speak. The Red Ranger was quiet, rubbing his chin.

"Well...first of all, you're a lot screwy in the head than you think," Jack commented which caused Sky to groan. "Hold on, I'm not done. Look it's really simple...you obviously like Bridge and...violating him was your fucked up way of saying 'Hey Bridge, I like you. I wanna get into your pants'," Jack finished.

"But if I like him, why would I do something so horrible to him?"

"Look, man. I don't know the answer to that. You're going to have to figure that out all on your own," Jack flatly told him.

Sky contemplated everything he heard from Jack before speaking again. "I want to apologize to Bridge. Make up for everything I did to him. But he doesn't me near him, I know it. What should I do?"

"Just...talk to him. I'm pretty sure Bridge doesn't want you anywhere near him right now but eventually you and he are going to have to work this crazy thing out."

Sky nodded. Jack was right. He and Bridge needed to resolve this and figure out how to move on from it. Not only that, he and Bridge would have to reevaluate their entire relationship. Sky stood up and looked down to Jack.

"Thanks, Jack. I...really appreciate it."

"No problem. And uh, sorry for hitting you the other day."

"No, I deserved it. Now, I have to find Bridge." With that said, Sky walked down the bleachers and ran back to the base. Jack sighed.

 _Why do I get a feeling that things aren't gonna go smoothly?_ Jack thought as he watched Sky run off.

 **Well, what do you think will happen next? Thank you bandgeek18 for sticking through with my story and reviewing. Even though you're currently the only one reviewing it still means so much that you're enjoying everything. Until next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Avoid**

Sky had searched throughout the entire base looking for Bridge in his usual hangout spots. Unfortunately, Sky could not find the Green Ranger anywhere. Bridge wasn't in the lab, he wasn't in the cafeteria, and he wasn't in some of the other lounges inside the base. Feeling frustrated, Sky walked back to the Common Room and found Syd and Z there, sitting on the couch and chatting with one another. Syd and Z stopped talking and turned their attentions to Sky. Syd glared and Z only offered a tiny smile. Syd got up from the couch, walked up to Sky, and crossed her arms, her glare never leaving. Sky stared down at her. After a few more minutes of silence amongst the two, and Z, Syd slapped Sky on the face.

Z gasped. "Syd!"

Sky slowly turned his head back to face Syd again, who now had her hands on her hips.

"You're lucky my hand wasn't iron. Otherwise, that would've hurt even more," Syd spat. "How could you do such a thing to Bridge?!" she admonished.

Sky was quiet. His face was stinging from the slap.

"He's your friend, your best friend! And you decided to just...just...ugh!" Syd pushed Sky, who only nudged just a little. Syd walked back to the couch and sat down in a huff. Sky remained standing.

"Okay, you need to calm down," Z told her.

"I am calm," Syd retorted.

"Clearly," Z said rolling her eyes.

Sky suddenly moved and walked over to the other couch next to the girls and took a seat. He turned to them. "Have you two seen Bridge?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Syd replied. "I don't think Bridge wants to see you right now," she pointed out.

"I need to talk to him."

"About what?" Z asked.

"About that night. I tried talking to him before, but he pushed me away. Actually, he kicked me and…"

"You deserved it," Syd interrupted.

"I know. Please, I need to talk to him," Sky repeated.

"I don't know." Z brushed some of her hair back. "I really don't think he's in the mood to see you."

"I just need…"

The alarms went off and the speakers came to life. "Rangers, report to the Command Center immediately."

Syd, Z, and Sky looked at each other and got up from the couches.

"We'll talk about this later," Z declared and she left the room. Syd glared over at Sky and ran out of the room. Sky sighed and followed after them.

* * *

All five of the Rangers entered the Command Center and formed a line; Jack in the middle, Syd to his left and Z to his right, and Sky next to Z and Bridge next to Syd. Cruger turned towards the Rangers from the central console and nodded.

"Rangers, good, you're all here. We've received reports of Krybots spotted in the industrial sector of the city stealing some materials and are being lead by a mysterious creature. I believe it is one of Gruumm's personal creations. Now go!" Cruger ordered.

The Rangers nodded and turned to leave but Cruger spoke again. "Rangers, remember...you are a team. Working together is vital." The Rangers exchanged looks with each other, except that Bridge avoided looking at Sky. Jack turned back to the Commander.

"Yes, Sir. We understand."

Cruger nodded, and with that said, the Rangers left to the city.

* * *

"Yes, that's right. Obtain the resources needed for Gruumm. These humans won't be needing them once the emperor conquers Earth!" the creature laughed as Krybots gathered pieces of metal and stacked them atop each other. "Once we have enough, place the transporters on them," the creature ordered.

"Stop right there!"

"Huh?" The creature turned to the source of the voice and saw the Rangers running towards him. "Agh, the Rangers! Krybots, destroy them!" the creature shouted. The Krybots ceased what they were doing and charged towards the Rangers.

Jack and Sky brought out their blasters, while Bridge, Syd, and Z pulled out their blades. The Rangers dispersed. Jack jumped onto a crate and then leapt into the air, shooting down a few Krybots as he did so. Sky ducked and weaved his way through a crowd of Krybots, blasting down Krybots in the process. Meanwhile, Bridge, Syd, and Z were also bringing down Krybots with their blades by slashing at them. Eventually, the Rangers managed to destroy all the Krybots, leaving the creature on his own.

"It's over. You're under arrest," Jack stated as he and the Rangers regrouped.

"Never! I'll never fall to the likes of you!" The creature rushed towards the Rangers.

Jack and Sky fired at the creature, but the creature deflected their attacks. The other Rangers then charged the creature with their blades. Syd and Bridge struck first but the creature blocked their attacks with his arms and shoved them back. Z came in and thrusted her blade but the creature grabbed her weapon, swung her around, and tossed her aside. Jack and Sky rushed in. Jack kicked the creature several times, which gave Sky an opening to shoot him two times. The creature stumbled back but was then blasted once again by Jack. Bridge, Syd, and Z had all recovered and simultaneously struck the creature on the chest, finally knocking him down.

"All right, let's finish this!" Jack shouted. Bridge, Syd, and Z formed their blasters, and along with Jack and Sky, aimed them at the creature, who was now getting back up. "Fire!" All five Rangers fired at the creature. The resulting attack created a small explosion and the creature was brought down. Jack pulled out his morpher.

"You are accused of attempting to steal Earth's materials for Gruumm. Judgment mode." Jack activated his morpher and after a few seconds, the morpher displayed an 'X'. "Guilty." Jack pressed a button on his morpher and sealed the creature into a containment card.

"Alright. Mission accomplished," Jack said smiling in his helmet.

* * *

The Rangers returned back to base, after having the materials returned to their rightful places. After arriving back to base, Jack, Z, and Syd decided to head to the Common Room, while Bridge went off on his own. Sky decided that now would be a good time to talk to Bridge, so he quietly followed the Green Ranger through the corridors of the base. Eventually, Bridge made his to the lab and entered, with Sky stopping outside.

 _Should I go in? What if Boom or Kat is in there?_ Sky pondered. Deciding to go through with his intent on speaking to Bridge, Sky walked up to the lab doors and they opened. Sky stepped in and saw Bridge, his back facing him, hunched over a desk and working on something. Sky took a deep breath and began walking towards Bridge.

"Bridge," Sky called out. Bridge jumped and he dropped whatever he was working on. "I need to talk to you." Bridge didn't turn around, nor did he say anything. When Sky was close enough to Bridge, he quickly got up from the chair and fast walked to the other side of the room, never once facing Sky. "Bridge, wait. I really need to talk to you." Sky followed after Bridge, but the Green Ranger kept moving around. Sky was beginning to lose his patience. "Bridge, stop it."

Bridge stopped in front of table filled with tools. Sky slowly walked over to him. Suddenly, Bridge turned around and hurled a wrench towards Sky. Acting on reflexes, Sky moved to the right. Taking advantage of Sky's momentary distraction, Bridge ran out of the room and down to his left. Sky followed after him. The two ran down the corridors, weaving their ways around other cadets and workers who were also walking in the corridors.

"Bridge, stop!" Sky shouted from behind. But Bridge continued to run and at the end of the hall, he made a right. When Sky followed, he stopped as he could no longer see Bridge. He was gone. _Damn it!_

Bridge stopped near a door that would lead to the roof of the building. He was slightly bent forward, his hands on his knees and he breathed heavily. _Man, that was a close one._ Bridge moved upright and turned around to see that Sky was no longer behind him. _Good, I thought he was gonna get me for sure_. Bridge wiped some sweat from his forehead and entered the door leading up to the roof. After walking up a few flight of stairs, Bridge exited the base and entered the outside. He walked over to the railing that overlooked the base's front entrance. Bridge leaned on the railing and closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the gentle breeze that blew past him.

 _I wonder what Sky wanted to talk about_ , Bridge wondered. _Probably to apologize. I know he feels guilty and wants to make it up to me, but I'm just not ready to face him yet._ Bridge opened his eyes and he stared out into the city. From this height, everything looked peaceful. It was a relaxing atmosphere that Bridge appreciated and felt was the right one to ponder his feelings.

 _I'll admit, Sky is attractive. Not only does he have the looks, but he's determined, focused, strong, and intelligent. But he can also be caring and fun when he wants to be. But why? Why did he do this? Does he really like me?_ _If he does, why did he…? Maybe he was just acting on impulse or built up sexual tension_. Bridge shuddered at the thought of Sky harboring sexual tension towards him. It didn't fit Sky's profile but it made sense concerning everything that had occurred.

 _I like Sky, I really do. He was the first friend I made here when I came to S.P.D. and he understood where I came from when it came to having powers. He may have not liked me at first, but eventually we grew close. He helped me with training and studying, he helped me against bullies. He protected me and guided me. I like Sky...I really like Sky….I love him._ Bridge walked away from the railing and began pacing. _I love Sky...I really do. But, how can I still love him, after what he did to me? Maybe I'm just...too forgiving? Because I love him?_

"Ah, this is getting me nowhere!" Bridge said aloud and stopped his pacing. "Why am I...too afraid to face him?" he asked to no one in particular. _I...just can't face him right now._

* * *

Four days had gone by, and the other Rangers had noticed during that time that Bridge had been avoiding Sky, and Sky appeared to have been searching for Bridge. The only time the two were together was when the team was sent out for a mission. But when they would all return to base, Bridge would disappear and Sky would search for him, but to no avail. In addition, the Rangers had begun to suspect that Sky had been sleeping in the Common Room. They never actually saw Sky sleeping in the Common Room because by the time the Rangers would be up, the Common Room would be empty. The only evidence they would have of Sky's presence was the small indentation on the couch.

Jack, Z, and Syd were in the cafeteria eating breakfast together and chatting amongst themselves.

"I wonder why Sky has been chasing after Bridge these past few days," Z brought up and took a bite out of her apple.

"Obviously to apologize, but who knows?" Syd replied. "Of course, we did tell Bridge to just avoid Sky for the time being, remember?"

"Wait, you two told Bridge to avoid Sky?" Jack asked. Syd and Z nodded. "Funny. A few days ago I talked to Sky…"

"You talked to him?" Z interrupted and dropped her appled.

"Yeah," Jack answered.

"About what?" Syd asked.

"Well, first he told me that he was really sorry about what he did to Bridge. Then he told me how confused he is about the whole mess, saying that he probably likes Bridge and how nice it was to have him but not in a sick and twisted way."

"Wait, what? Sky likes Bridge?" Z's eyes were wide.

"No way, there is no freaking way Sky likes Bridge. I mean, he...you know...to Bridge! How is that called 'liking someone'?" Syd crossed her arms.

Jack shrugged. "That was the only explanation he could come up with."

"Maybe, but it's still messed up," Syd commented.

As the three were chatting, they did not notice a tall, canine, figure watching them from the cafeteria doors and listening in on their conversation.

"Hm, interesting," the figure commented and left.

 **Uh oh...looks like you know who has caught wind of what is going on. What will happen? Until next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Consequences**

Bridge bit into his apple as he stared out into the city from the rooftop. Another day had passed and Bridge managed to avoid Sky yet again. As much as Bridge hated doing so, he just didn't feel ready to face Sky. No matter what, whenever Bridge would see Sky, he would see the Sky he saw during that night. Angry. Lustful. Masculine. Sexy…

 _No! Stop it! Bad! Don't even go there!_ Bridge mentally chided himself. He took another bite from his apple and continued to stare at the city.

Suddenly, the doors to the rooftop entrance opened. Bridge heard the door and quickly ran from the railing and hid behind one of the air conditioning units. Bridge slowly peeked up from behind the unit and saw Sky and Jack walking towards the railing where Bridge originally was.

"Why did you bring me up here to talk?" Jack asked as he leaned on the railing.

"It's more solitary. Plus, I like the view from up here," Sky replied.

 _I wonder what those two are doing up here,_ Bridge wondered.

"So, let me ask you something," Sky started. "Why haven't you or Syd and Z turned me in yet over what I did to Bridge?"

 _Yeah, why is that?_

Jack shrugged. "Syd. She said you're going to have to be the one to tell Cruger what you did."

"Oh," said Sky. "Okay then."

"So, when do you plan on telling Cruger?" Jack inquired.

"I...I don't know," Sky replied.

"That's not good." Jack pushed himself off from the rail and turned to Sky. "You can't hide this. I'm surprised Bridge hasn't told Cruger himself."

 _Yeah, why didn't I say something to Cruger?_

"You bring up a good point, but I will talk to Cruger. But first I want to talk to Bridge," Sky responded.

"And how's that coming along?" Jack crossed his arms.

"Well, maybe if Bridge would stop avoiding me, I'd have a bit more success in sorting this whole crazy thing out," Sky admitted and walked towards the railing.

"Uh huh. Look, man, you need to talk to Cruger first. Then you can worry about talking to Bridge," said Jack. "If you ask me, I'm getting tired of pretending like I don't know what's going on. It's driving me nuts."

"You think you're going nuts?" Sky retaliated and turned back to face Jack. "What about me? I'm the one who messed up. I hurt Bridge. I hurt someone I really...really care about." Sky clenched his hands and looked down. "I hurt him."

Jack sighed and walked over to Sky. "I know. And I can tell you're truly sorry. By the way, did you finally figure out what you really feel for Bridge?"

Bridge raised his brows. _Feelings?_

"A little." Sky turned away. "I like Bridge. I like him a lot. I'll admit it, I'm really close to the guy. Or, was close to the guy. I helped him out ever since he first came here." Sky walked back to the railing and leaned on it. "Bridge and I bonded during the time we got to know each other. At first he annoyed me to the point of wanting to sew his mouth shut."

Bridge scowled.

"Bridge rambled. He was scatter-brained, he was irritating at times, and he seemed...odd." Sky turned back to look at Jack, who was just standing there, listening to everything Sky had said so far. Sky continued. "Bridge still is...those things. But I came to realize that those qualities about Bridge make him...unique."

 _Me? Unique?_

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Bridge is fun loving, down to earth, smart, intuitive, clever." Sky smiled a little. "Those are all the things I love about him."

 _Love?!_

"Love?" Jack's eyes widened.

"What?" Sky asked.

"You just said love. You love Bridge?" Jack inquired.

"I...I didn't say that," Sky said and blushed a tiny bit.

"No, but you said that the things that define Bridge are the things you love about him. Doesn't that technically mean you love Bridge?" Jack suggested, a tiny smirk gracing his face.

"No...yes...I don't know!" Sky scratched his head.

"Well...I think you do," Jack stated.

Sky glared at Jack, who only smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Forget it."

"Hey, look, man. You love Bridge. And...violating him...was your way of saying that you do. The last time we talked, you said you didn't know your motivation for that night. Well, now you know. You. Love. Bridge. Car…" Jack began but was quickly interrupted by Sky.

"Alright! I LOVE BRIDGE CARSON!" Sky shouted.

Bridge gulped and ducked back down behind the air conditioning unit. _Sky...loves me?_

"I love Bridge. But I'll never get the chance to make up everything I did to him because I know he hates me!" Sky yelled.

 _How can Sky love me? After what he did to me?_ Bridge thought. _How is...how is that love?_ Bridge looked back up.

"Sky, listen," Jack began. "You don't know that. Bridge might still be mad at you but I don't think he could hate you."

"How do you know?" Sky asked.

"I, uh...I don't," Jack admitted. "But first things first...you gotta come clean to the commander."

"I know. I'll...tell him when the time is right," said Sky. Jack nodded and he began walking towards the exit, followed by Sky. Once the two were gone, Bridge left his hiding spot.

As Bridge returned to the railing, his thoughts wandered to the confession he just heard from Sky. _Sky loves me. He loves me. No matter how many times I say that, it's just so...strange. He loves me. He's always loved me. And I love Sky...holy crap, Sky and I are in love with each other!_ Bridge tossed his partially eaten apple from the roof and watched it soar through the air until it fell down somewhere on the ground. _This is so messed up._

* * *

Jack and Sky entered the Common Room and saw Syd on the couch filing her nails.

"Sup, Syd," Jack greeted and took a seat next to her. Sky took a seat on the couch next to them.

"Hey Jack. Sky," Syd responded, though she glared at Sky when she spoke to him. "And, uh, just what were you doing with him?" Syd gestured over to Sky as she addressed Jack.

"Talking," Jack answered.

"About what?" Syd ceased her filing.

"Ask him." Jack pointed to Sky.

"Okay." Syd turned to Sky. "What were you two talking about?"

Sky rubbed the back of his neck before responding. "We, were, uh...talking about me...and Bridge."

"What about you and Bridge?" Syd's glared returned.

Sky glanced over to Jack, who only raised his brows. Sky turned his attention back to Syd. "Well...we talked about...my…" Sky gulped and he adjusted the collar of his jacket.

"Go on," Syd pressed and leaned forward. "I'd like to hear this."

Sky exhaled. "We talked about...my….feelings."

Syd dropped her nail filer. "You're...feelings?" Sky nodded. Slowly, Syd started to smile and her cheeks puffed up. She let out a tiny snicker.

"What?" Sky asked with a scowl.

Syd snickered again. Eventually, her snickering turned into a laugh. "Ahaha, your feelings? Hehe, please, hehehee, you don't talk about your feelings...ever! Ahahaha!" Syd laughed even more now, causing Sky to groan and lean back into the couch. Jack, on the other hand, had a tight smile on his face, trying hard to prevent himself from laughing as well. Soon enough, Syd ceased her laughing and picked up her nail filer. She cleared her throat and faced Sky once again.

"You done?" Sky asked with a scowl.

"I guess," Syd replied. "Sky, you don't talk about your feelings. Not to me, not to Bridge, not to anyone. What makes Jack so different from everyone else?" Syd inquired.

"Yeah, why talk to me?" Jack added, raising a brow.

Sky opened his mouth but quickly closed it. _Yeah, why did I open up to Jack? What's going on with me?_ "I...I can't do this." Sky got up from the couch and left the room.

"Great, you pushed him away," Jack commented and pulled Syd's hair.

"Hey!" Syd turned and slapped Jack's arm. "I didn't mean to laugh, but...it's so out of Sky's character to open up to anyone."

"Yeah, I know that now," Jack acknowledged. "But seriously, he did talk to me about his feelings. Especially towards...you know who."

"Who?" Syd asked.

"You know." Jack pointed to Sky and Bridge's room.

"Bridge?"

"No, Captain Twinklepuff," Jack replied with a roll of his eyes, which earned him another slap to the arm.

"Haha, very funny," Syd replied without smiling. "So, what about his feelings toward Bridge?"

Jack looked around the Common Room to check if there was anyone else in the room. Seeing no one around, Jack scooted closer to Syd and leaned down towards her ear. "Sky loves Bridge."

Syd dropped her nail file again.

Z walked into the Common Room and saw Jack and Syd sitting on the couch. Z raised a brow when she noticed Syd's wide eyes and slightly open mouth. "What's with her?" she asked and sat on the bean bag across from the two.

"I told her that Sky loves Bridge."

Z mirrored Syd's expression.

* * *

 _Stupid Syd._ Sky shot down a target. _Stupid Syd for laughing._ He shot down another target. _Stupid me for everything!_ Three more targets. _I'm such an idiot!_ Sky shot down five more targets and put down the gun. He removed his goggles and rubbed his eyes.

"Rangers, report to the Command Center immediately," Kat's voice boomed through the speakers.

Sky walked out of the shooting range and made his way to the Command Center. _Syd has a point though. Why did I open up to Jack? Why am I so messed up right now?_ Sky thought as he walked. _I'm pretty sure Jack told Syd...and Syd? Well, she might not believe that. Even if she does, she'll probably blab to Z. Stupid Syd_. Sky entered the Command Center and was soon followed by the others. They all saluted to Cruger.

"Rangers, we've received a disturbance report coming from Sector 3-A in the city. Go down there and investigate," Cruger informed them.

"Yes, Sir," the Rangers answered together and left the Command Center. As they left, Cruger stared at Sky and Bridge.

The ride into the city was an awkward one. While Sky took his bike, the others sat in the jeep, neither one of them talking. Syd kept glancing over at Bridge through the rearview mirror, who was sitting next to Z. Jack, who was driving, noticed.

"Hey," Jack called out to Syd, who turned her attention away from Bridge.

"Yeah?" Syd responded.

"You okay?" Jack questioned and made a right turn.

"Yeah. Why?" Syd asked.

"It's just...well." Jack glanced at Bridge through the rearview mirror then back to the road. "Nevermind, we'll talk back at base."

Syd nodded.

The Rangers finally made it to the spot where Cruger had reported of a disturbance. A squid-like alien was terrorizing a group of people. The Rangers sprang into action.

* * *

The Rangers returned back to base and were currently in the Command Center. Cruger stood beside the central console, with Kat on the other side.

"The criminal has been detained and now citizens were harmed, Sir," Jack informed Cruger.

Cruger nodded. "Well done, Rangers. Dismissed." The Rangers moved to leave, but the commander spoke again. "Except...for Cadet Tate and Cadet Carson. I would like to speak to the two of you."

The Rangers exchanged looks with each other. Sky and Bridge resumed their positions while Jack, Syd, and Z exited the Command Center.

"Why do you think the commander wants to speak with them?" Z asked, staring back at the closed doors to the Command Center.

"I don't know," Jack answered.

"Can't be good," Syd added. A twisted feeling in her stomach assured that.

* * *

Cruger walked closer to Sky and Bridge and placed his hands behind his back. Kat remained where she was and stared at the two boys with a soft gaze. Sky and Bridge stood there, quiet, neither one of them wanting to look at each other. Cruger cleared his throat before finally speaking.

"There is something that I would like to address to the two of you," Cruger began.

"What is it, Sir?" Sky asked.

"A few days ago, I overheard a conversation between your other teammates concerning you...and Bridge," Cruger revealed. Bridge gulped and he shifted his stance. Sky, however, remained still.

"Like...what, Sir?" Sky licked his lips and his heart was beating like a drum. His face was heating up and a tiny drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"I'll get straight to the point," Cruger told him. "I overheard your teammates saying that you like Bridge. Is that true?" Cruger stood in front of Sky now. Kat crossed her arms and stared at Sky now.

Sky's heart beated faster. "Yes," he told Cruger.

"I see. And what is this 'mess' that your teammates mentioned that involved you and Bridge?" Cruger now crossed his arms.

Sky swallowed the lump in his throat and he looked down. He gave a gave a shaky breath and slowly looked back up to face the commander. "On the night after Jack and Z were made Rangers and we completed our first day as Rangers, Bridge came into our room." Cruger merely stared at Sky. Bridge's heart was also beating fast. Kat uncrossed her arms and took a step forward. "I was angry that you made Jack the Red Ranger. Bridge tried to calm me down. But I was too angry...so angry that I…"

"Go on," Cruger pressed.

 _This is it._ "I raped Bridge."

Bridge looked down and Kat gasped. Cruger's face was like stone. Solid and devoid of any emotion. His face was blank. All he did was stare at Sky but his hands turned into fists. Cruger turned to Bridge.

"Bridge, is this true?" Cruger asked. Bridge looked away and nodded and Cruger sighed. "Cadet Tate, you are aware of the consequences for your actions, correct?" Sky nodded. "Cadet Tate, I am very, very disappointed with you." Cruger turned away from Sky and walked back to central console.

"I know," said Sky and he looked down.

"Cadet Tate." Cruger turned to face Sky. "I hereby...suspend you from B-Squad. You are no longer allowed to partake in any missions assigned to B-Squad. In addition, you are forbidden to interact with your former teammates. Until I decide what proper punishment you must receive for your crime, I will also have you moved from your room with Bridge and relocated to another one." Cruger held out his hand. Sky finally looked up and sniffled, yet maintained a calm expression. He removed his morpher from his pocket, walked up the the commander, and placed the morpher in Cruger's hand.

"Dismissed. Please gather your belongings and I will have someone escort you to your new room," Cruger informed Sky. "I will contact you after I have decided your true punishment."

"Sir," Sky said quietly and saluted. As he walked out, he stopped to look over at Bridge, who stared at him. After a few seconds, Sky left the Command Center.

Kat slowly walked up to Bridge and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bridge, are you okay?" she asked. But Bridge didn't respond. He didn't even look at Kat. Instead, he walked out of Kat's grasp and left the Command Center, leaving a distraught Kat and an upset Cruger behind.

 **What will happen next? Stay tuned! Until next chapter! Reviews are love! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Release**

Sky entered the Common Room and went straight to his room, ignoring Jack, Syd, and Z. The trio watched as Sky entered his room and then turned to each other.

"Did you get a good look at Sky?" Z started.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. The guy looked like he was going to cry."

"I wonder what happened," Syd added.

"Should we talk to him?" Z suggested.

"No."

The three turned their heads to the source of the voice. It was Bridge, who walked into the room and took a seat in the bean bag. "We're not allowed to talk to him," Bridge informed.

"Why not?" Syd asked.

"Allow me to explain."

All four Rangers turned their heads towards the doors and saw Commander Cruger standing there. The four Rangers stood up from their seats and saluted the commander.

"At ease," Cruger told them and all four of them relaxed their stances. "I have suspended Cadet Tate from B-Squad. He no longer possesses active Ranger status. I took his morpher," Cruger revealed.

"Why?" Syd asked, stepping forward.

"I think you all know. Especially you three," Cruger said while gesturing to Jack, Z, and Syd. The aforementioned three looked at each other, realization dawning on their faces. "Do you understand now?" Cruger asked and the three nodded. Cruger then turned to face Jack. "Cadet Landors, step forward."

Jack did as he was told. "Yes, Sir?"

"You are the team's leader. Since you knew of the incident involving Bridge and Sky, why did you not report it to me yourself?" Cruger inquired.

Jack glanced over Syd and then back to Cruger. "Because I...actually, we three, believed it to be best if Sky were to admit to his own crime," Jack answered.

Cruger slowly nodded. "Very well. But remember, Cadet Landors, as team leader, you are to report to me whatever happens to your team immediately, understood?" Cruger demanded.

"Yes, Sir," Jack responded.

"Good. I have ordered Sky to gather some of his belongings and will have him moved to another room. Furthermore, you are all forbidden to interact with him until I decide his punishment. Is that clear?" Cruger asked.

"Yes, Sir," Jack, Syd, and Z replied at the same time.

With that settled, Cruger turned and left the room. As soon as he was gone, Bridge began walking to his room. Jack ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Jack posed.

"I have to talk to Sky," Bridge answered.

"Didn't you hear Cruger?" Z walked towards the two of them. "We're not supposed to."

"I know." Bridge pulled himself out of Jack's grasp. "But I need to do this." Bridge continued to his room. Jack was about to make a grab for him again but Syd suddenly appeared in his way and stopped him.

"No, Jack," she said to him. "I know I told Bridge to avoid Sky for the time being, but now I think it's time the two faced each other."

"But…" Jack started but Syd held up a hand.

"He has to. You and Z go out into the hall and keep watch for Cruger or anyone else. I'll stay in here," Syd ordered. Jack stared at her for a few seconds. He then watched Bridge enter his room and the doors closing behind him. Z walked up from behind Jack and grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on," Z told him. Jack sighed and he and Z walked out of the Common Room. Syd watched them go and then turned towards Sky and Bridge's door.

* * *

The moment Bridge entered his room, he was greeted by what he considered...surprising. Sky wasn't gathering his stuff as Bridge expected. Instead, Sky was sitting on his bed with a box next to him, his was face buried in his hands, his shoulders were shaking, and he was sniffling.

Bridge had never seen Sky crying before. It seemed completely out of character for the Blue Ranger to be seen in such a vulnerable state.

Bridge took a few steps towards. "Sky," he called out.

Sky slowly looked up. His eyes were red and watery, and his face was stained with tears. The moment Sky saw Bridge, he wiped his face and cleared his throat. He got up from his bed, turned away, and began gathering his belongings. Bridge moved closer to Sky and stood behind him. His stomach was beginning to churn and a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face. Bridge had no idea how nervous he would be feeling as of right now. Sky continued to move and place several items into the box, his head never turning back to face Bridge.

 _Come on, you can do this._ Bridge cleared his throat. "Sky...can we talk?" he asked.

Sky stopped what he was doing and turned around. "You're not supposed to talk to me," he replied and turned back around.

"I...I know. But, please? I know I've been avoiding you this past week, but it was because I couldn't face you. Not after…" Bridge looked out the window. His legs felt shaky and his heartbeat was beginning to increase. Bridge took in a big breath and returned his gaze to Sky. "I don't care what Cruger said, we need to talk."

Sky slammed down the book he had in his hand and quickly spun around. He glared at Bridge. "Now you want to talk? Isn't it a little late for that? I don't blame you for avoiding me Bridge, I understand why. But it's too late now!" Sky half-yelled.

"I know, I know, I'm...I'm sorry." Bridge began rubbing his left arm. "But please, Sky…"

"Forget it, Bridge. What's done is done. You wanted me to get what I deserve? Well." Sky turned back around and resumed his packing. "I'm getting what I deserve. You happy?"

"No," Bridge answered quietly. "Sky…"

"I said forget it, Bridge. All I wanted was to ask for your forgiveness and see if I could make things right. But now, I don't think I'll ever that chance!" Sky stopped his packing yet again and slammed his fists onto his bed. "You kept running away."

"I already told you that I wasn't ready to face you," Bridge explained again.

Sky turned around. "So you decided that now would be a good time? The only reason you want to talk to me now is because you feel bad about me being suspended and wanted to take pity on me! You're not ready to face me, you're not!"

That stung. Bridge would be lying to himself if he said that what Sky said wasn't true. Bridge did feel bad for Sky and he did sort of take pity on him. But a tiny part of him said that now was the time to face Sky and release everything that he held inside of his mind.

"Just...go away Bridge. You have no idea what I'm feeling right now," Sky accused.

Bridge glared. "Yes I do. I heard everything this morning," he revealed.

"What are you talking about?" Sky asked, his heart now beating fast.

"I was also on the roof this morning. I hid behind one of the air conditioning units and heard you talking to Jack."

"You eavesdropped on us?"

"No, I was already on the roof when you and Jack came up," Bridge explained. "I just hid because I didn't want anyone to find me up there."

"So...you heard everything?"

Bridge nodded. "Everything." Bridge shook his head. "How can you love me, Sky? After what you did? What kind of love is that?"

"You weren't supposed to hear that," Sky told him with a scowl.

"Well you know what, too bad!" Bridge didn't mean to, but his own anger was beginning to rise. He had no idea where this sudden surge of anger came from. His hands turned into fists and his face was beginning to heat up. "NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?! I'M YOUR FRIEND, I WANTED TO HELP YOU, AND YOU….YOU RAPED ME! HOW IS THAT LOVE?!" Bridge shouted as tears were now streaming from his eyes. Sky's glare disappeared and he looked away. Bridge continued. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE FEELING?! HOW DARE YOU! WHAT ABOUT ME?! DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT MY FEELINGS?! YOU HURT ME!" Bridge finally lost it. More tears came down his face and he sobbed loudly, and his body was shaking. "How could you? How could you?" Bridge closed his eyes and continued to sob. He felt weak and pathetic. This wasn't how Bridge wanted their conversation to go.

"You...hurt me. I never felt more...abused," Bridge sobbed. "Of all people to hurt me...you're the last one I would expect. The pain...it felt so bad, Sky. And do you want to know why?" Bridge asked. Sky just stared at him with a look of guilt and sorrow. "It's because...I love you too." Bridge looked down again and continued to cry.

Suddenly, Bridge felt two arms wrap around his body and his face was pressed against something firm and soft. Bridge opened his eyes, only to be greeted with Sky's chest. It was Sky who wrapped his arms around Bridge, and he too was crying as well.

"Bridge...I am...so, so, sorry. I am so sorry," Sky told him with a shaky voice. Bridge slowly wrapped his arms around Sky's waist and continued to cry.

The two stood there, crying together, until a knock on their door grabbed their attention. "Guys?" It was Syd. "You two better come out. Jack said someone is on the way down here," she informed.

Sky was the first to let go, followed by Bridge. Sky wiped his face again and turned back to finish packing his things. When he finished, he walked to the door and stopped. He turned his back to look at Bridge, who was staring at him. Sky slowly turned away and left the room, leaving Bridge alone.

When Sky exited his room, he was greeted by the sight of Jack, Syd, and Z looking at him with soft expressions. Suddenly, an officer entered the room and walked up to Sky.

"Follow me, Cadet Tate," the officer said to Sky. Sky nodded and followed the officer out the room, ignoring the lingering looks from his team. As soon as Sky was gone, Syd walked to his room and opened the door, followed by Z and Jack.

When the three entered, they found Bridge sitting on the floor next to his bed, his knees drawn up, his arms wrapped around his legs, and his face buried into them. Syd immediately walked to him, kneeled down, and pulled Bridge into a hug. In response, Bridge wrapped his arms around Syd and cried into her chest. Jack and Z walked up to the two and stared down as Syd rubbed Bridge's back, tears also coming down her face. Z looked to Jack, who quickly looked away from her. Z sighed. Things wouldn't be the same from now on.

* * *

Later that evening, Kat entered the Command Center and walked up to Cruger, who was sitting at his desk.

"Doggie, may I have a word with you?" Kat asked.

"What is it, Kat?" Cruger replied.

"I was just curious. With Sky suspended, who will take his spot as the B-Squad Blue Ranger?" Kat inquired.

Cruger sighed. "To be honest, there aren't any replacements who are skilled enough to fill in that role. For the time being, the Rangers will have to make do without a Blue Ranger."

"I see." Kat scratched her right temple. "And...if you don't mind my asking, what will you do to Sky?"

"Kat, what Sky did to Bridge is a criminal offence. I could have him expelled from S.P.D. or have him charged," Cruger replied.

"Yes, but what will you do?" Kat repeated.

Cruger sighed again. "Honestly, Kat, I don't know. Sky has been a model cadet, one of the best. He's like his father. Charging him would stain his father's image," Cruger admitted.

Kat slowly nodded. "I see."

"I just...need time to process everything. This is highly unexpected from Sky," Cruger said shaking his head.

"I know. But...I hope you make the right decision soon. Good night, Doggie."

"Good night, Kat."

With a nod, Kat turned and left the Command Center, leaving Cruger with his thoughts.

 **Now that Sky has been suspended, how will this affect the other Rangers? What will Cruger do to Sky? Find out next time! Until next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Unbearable**

The next three days had been, in all honesty, challenging. In those three days, the Rangers were sent out into the city to combat Gruumm's forces. But with the team lacking one Blue Ranger, the remainder of B-Squad found it difficult to fight them off. But while they managed to defeat Gruumm's minions, the fights proved too much.

The team, as Cruger noticed, was not as effective with the Blue Ranger position vacant. Cruger knew very well that the team would not perform at their full potential with Sky removed from duty, but he also knew very well that he could not allow Sky to return to action. Cruger just hoped that his Rangers would manage to pull through for the next assault by Gruumm. Whenever that would come.

As Cruger sat there at his desk, rubbing his chin, and staring at the central console in front of him, he did not notice Jack walk into the Command Center and approach him. He also did not notice Jack calling for his attention, that is until Jack knocked on his desk.

Cruger looked at him. "Yes, Cadet Landors?" he asked, adjusting himself in his seat.

"Sir." Jack saluted. "I was wondering if you and I could talk about Sky."

Cruger folded his hands atop his desk. "And what would you like to talk about?"

Jack cleared his throat. "The rest of the team and I were concerned about what you're going to do about Sky. It's been three days since you've suspended him."

"I am aware of that. But as of right now, I have not made my decision on Sky's punishment, yet," Cruger revealed.

Jack nodded. "Commander, just what exactly do you have in mind for Sky? As team leader, I feel like I should have the right to know."

"You have a good point," Cruger agreed. "Because Sky committed his crime within S.P.D. and against a fellow cadet, I will have to consult with the Supreme Commander of S.P.D. and a jury to decide his fate."

"I see," Jack responded quietly.

"Is that all, Jack?" Cruger asked.

"Yes, Sir, that's all," Jack replied.

Cruger nodded and Jack saluted him. As Cruger watched him leave, he resumed his pondering on the well being of his Rangers.

* * *

The last three days had been rough for Sky. For three days Sky would watch his former teammates head out into the city to combat Gruumm's latest plot. Sky itched to head out into battle but knew that he was forbidden to. Not only that, he felt so isolated, and it wasn't because his team was ordered not to interact with him. Everywhere Sky went, he felt that people were avoiding him. He felt that they all knew of what he did. Even though Sky would not interact with anyone, he could feel the gazes of other cadets locking onto him. Sky would ignore them and tend to his own matters, such as training or reading.

In addition to his isolation, Sky had been dreading what fate Cruger would bestow upon him. The last three nights were restless ones, as Sky would be up for hours, contemplating his future. Deep down, Sky knew the answers to his questions. He'd be arrested, charged, and possibly sent away for his crime. The thought of incarceration was so unbearable that Sky once thought about packing his things and leaving S.P.D. and the city. Leave behind everything he worked so hard for. Leave behind everything he had done. Leave behind his friends and family. Leave behind Bridge.

But no. Sky knew that running away wouldn't solve anything. He was no coward. He would stay and face his punishment like a man. It was the right thing to do. It was the only thing he could do.

Aside from thinking about his fate, Sky would sometimes think about Bridge. The Green Ranger admitted that he also loved him. Sky had no idea Bridge was gay, or at the very least, bisexual. Sky, himself, however, knew that he was bisexual. He had always had a fondness for Bridge that no one else could pinpoint. Well, maybe Syd, anyways.

Bridge loved him. But now, as Sky figured, the two would possibly never get the chance to reestablish their relationship. And it was all Sky's fault.

Bridge was right. How could Sky love someone and then just violate them? Why did Sky do what he did to Bridge?

Was it really because he wanted Bridge? To claim him? Was violating him really Sky's way of telling Bridge that he loved him and wanted him? It was all so confusing, wrong, and clear at the same time.

Sky walked outside to the academy's training field and decided to stroll the area. _I love Bridge. And he loves me,_ Sky thought to himself as he walked. As he walked, he didn't notice the brown haired figure staring at him from a far distance.

* * *

Bridge sat on a bench and watched Sky walk around the area, his eyes never leaving the Blue Ranger. The last three days were unbearable for Bridge. Not only were he and the other Rangers having a hard time fighting off Gruumm's forces, he couldn't stop thinking about how Sky actually loved him.

After the day when he finally confronted Sky, Bridge told Syd and Z everything he knew. But to Bridge's surprise that day, Syd and Z already knew from Jack that Sky loved Bridge. After that, Bridge avoided the rest of them and spent his time in the lab. The only time Bridge would interact with his team was during breakfast, training, and missions. Aside from those, Bridge would be on his own. During his time alone, he would think about Sky.

Bridge loved Sky, he truly did. But Bridge wasn't sure if the two could ever be in a relationship. He wasn't even sure if the two could ever move on from what happened. With Cruger aware of what happened between the two, Bridge knew that Sky would be charged and possibly imprisoned. The thought of being separated from Sky was unbearable for Bridge. It became such an unbearable thought that Bridge knew deep down that despite everything Sky did to him, Bridge could not bear to live a life without him.

Bridge jumped when he felt someone lightly grab his left shoulder from behind. He turned to his left and saw Syd smiling down at him.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Syd asked.

"Go ahead," Bridge replied and turned back to watch Sky. Syd stepped over from behind the bench and sat down next to Bridge.

"Are you okay?" Syd questioned looking at Bridge.

Bridge turned back to Syd. "Not really," he answered.

Syd looked over to where Bridge was staring and saw Sky. She looked back to Bridge. "Thinking about Sky?"

Bridge nodded.

"Bridgey, you know what will happen once Cruger makes his decision on Sky," Syd informed.

Bridge looked down. "I know," he said quietly. For a few seconds, the two were quiet until Bridge spoke again without looking up. "Are you still mad at Sky?"

Syd bit her lip before answering. "Actually, no. I kinda feel bad for him right now. But," Syd began. She stopped to brush a few strands of her hair behind her right ear. "I'm not ready to forgive him just yet," Syd finished.

Bridge finally looked up and turned to Syd. "Really?" he asked her.

Syd nodded. "What about you?"

Bridge shrugged. "I'm...not sure."

"Okay." Syd looked over at Sky again and watched him carefully. Silence fell amongst the two yet again before Syd turned back to Bridge. "Do you really love him?"

Bridge froze. He wasn't expecting that. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...I was just curious. Do you really love him?" Syd repeated.

Bridge was quiet before responding. "I do."

"Why?"

Bridge didn't expect that either.

"Why do you want to know about my feelings towards Sky, Syd?" Bridge questioned.

"Well, it's because, after everything that's happened, why do you still love him?"

"Even before what happened that night, I've always loved Sky," Bridge disclosed.

Syd widened her eyes. "You...have?"

"Yeah," Bridge said quietly.

"How long?"

"Some time after I joined the academy," Bridge answered. "He was the first friend I made here. He helped me out whenever I needed it. He was always there for me."

"So...you're gay?" Syd inquired.

Bridge nodded. "Yeah. Sky didn't care when I told him. Do you?"

Syd smiled and shook her head. "No, I don't. To be honest, I kind of had a feeling."

"Really?" Bridge asked.

Syd nodded. "But I had no idea that you liked Sky."

"Well, after months of getting to know him, and years of spending a lot of time with him, things tend to happen," Bridge explained.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Syd agreed.

The alarms suddenly went off. Bridge and Syd got up from the bench they were seated at and ran back to the base. Unbeknownst to the two during their conversation, Sky had saw them. While he watched the two to leave, Sky wondered what the two had been talking about.

* * *

While the Rangers were sent out into the city, Sky returned to the room Cruger assigned him to. The Blue Ranger was lying on his bed, thinking to himself once again.

 _Ugh, I can't take this anymore!_ Sky thought to himself as he turned to lay on his right side. _I can't stand feeling like a prisoner. Why can't Cruger just make up his mind already and send me away?_ Sky groaned and quickly sat up. He removed himself from his bed and put his shoes on and left the room.

Sky didn't know why, but he felt compelled to head down to the Command Center. Once Sky reached the Command Center, he entered. Inside were a few other cadets and workers. Cruger and Kat were to the side near the viewing screen. From where Sky stood, he could see on the screen the Rangers fighting against an alien.

"This doesn't look good, Doggie. The Rangers can't take down Voltore on his own," said Kat.

"I hate to admit it, but you may be right. But we need to have faith that the Rangers can handle this," Cruger replied to Kat.

Sky pursed his lips. His friends were out there and they were being beaten. Sky clenched his fingers together. He felt that there had to be something he could do to help his friends. Anything. Sky turned on his heel and left the Command Center.

Cruger's ears twitched and he turned around to see the Command Center doors closing.

"Is something wrong, Commander?" Kat asked.

"Hm, no, I thought I sensed someone," Cruger replied and turned back to the screen.

Sky jumped onto his motorcycle and revved his engine. _I'm coming guys. Just wait._

 **What's going to happen next? Until next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sacrifice**

"Commander, I've just received a minor report that Sky's bike is no longer present in the garage," Kat informed from the central console.

"What?" Cruger turned away from the viewing screen to face Kat.

"Sky...I think he may have gone to the city," Kat proposed.

Cruger growled.

* * *

The Rangers fell back when Voltore blasted them with an electrical attack. Bridge, Z, and Syd ended on the ground while Jack remained standing. He had his Delta Blasters out.

"You guys okay?" Jack asked as he helped Z up, while Bridge and Syd got up on their own.

"Yeah, I'm good," Z answered.

"Me too," Syd responded.

"Me three," Bridge replied.

"Good. Now, let's take this guy down!" Jack declared and aimed his blasters at Voltore.

"Ha! You Rangers don't know when to quit, do you? I'll admit, you're persistent. But you won't survive another onslaught of my electrical attacks, hahaha!" Voltore cackled. He stuck out his right hand and several bolts of electricity shot out of it.

The Rangers managed to dodge his attack. Jack cartwheeled out of the way and countered by shooting Voltore twice. Voltore stumbled back a few steps and fired more bolts of electricity towards Jack, but he managed to dodge those as well. Syd and Z snuck up on Voltore's left and managed to slash him with their blades. Disoriented, Bridge jumped up from behind the two female Rangers and blasted Voltore with his own blaster. Voltore stumbled back some more but was finally brought down when he was blasted from behind by Jack.

"Had enough yet?" Jack asked as he lowered his blasters.

"Urgh, never!" Voltore got up onto his knees and stuck out his chest. Embedded in the center was a blue and yellow diamond that shot out bolts of lightning in the directions of the Rangers. They all screamed in pain once they were struck and fell back, there suits lightly scorched and smoky. Voltore chuckled, stood up, and faced in the direction of Jack.

Jack had fell onto his back and he shakily brought himself up with his elbows.

"Hm, you're strong," Voltore commented. When Jack aimed his blasters at him, Voltore chuckled. He blasted Jack's blasters with a small bolt of electricity from his fingertips, sending the weapons flying off. Jack growled as he was disarmed while Voltore chuckled to himself. "Just to make sure you don't try anything else." Voltore blasted Jack with another stream of lightning, only this time, the stream of lightning wrapped around Jack's body and electrocuted him.

"No!" Z shouted as she got up from the ground and ran charged towards Voltore.

Voltore ceased his electrocution on Jack and turned his attention to Z. When he fired a bolt of lightning at her, Z used her blade to absorb and redirect the attack to her side. She approached Voltore and began making swipes at him with her weapon. Voltore managed to avoid the attacks but was struck on his right side. He growled and blasted Z in the chest with a small bolt of lightning, sending her back onto the ground.

"Z!" Syd got up and formed her blaster. She fired four times at Voltore, aiming at his chest. Voltore growled but he gasped when he looked down onto the jewel on his chest to see a few cracks in it.

"No!" Voltore snarled under his breath.

 _That's it!_ Syd thought when she noticed that Voltore was upset about the jewel on his chest being damaged.

"You little pink nuisance! Take this!" Voltore fired a blast of lightning at Syd but she managed to duck and roll out of the way before impact.

"Guys! Aim for his chest!" Syd yelled and fire three more times at Voltore.

Unfortunately, Voltore blocked her attacks, and this time, countered with a ball of electricity that exploded in front Syd, sending her flying off and landing on her side. Bridge, who had now recovered from Voltore's earlier attack, formed his own blaster and fired at the alien. However, Bridge missed Voltore's chest and was sent flying back when Voltore shot him with another ball of electricity.

* * *

Sky rushed through the city on his motorcycle, his siren blaring loudly. From what he remembered from the viewing screen, his teammates were near the business district of the city, close to the city fountain and grand park.

 _Don't worry guys! I'm on the way._ Determined, Sky sped up.

* * *

After Syd had damaged the jewel embedded onto his chest, Voltore had thrown himself into a frenzy. He fired blasts of electricity into random directions, hoping to take down the Rangers. But the Rangers managed to dodge his attacks and regroup behind a building.

"Don't hide, Rangers! Face me!" Voltore taunted.

"We need a plan, Jack," Z stated.

"I know. I think I have one," Jack answered.

"What is it?" Syd asked.

"Alright, here goes. Z and I will head straight for Voltore, forcing him to focus his attacks on the two of us. While we distract him, Syd and Bridge, the two of you make your way behind Voltore and blast him from behind. Once you guys have his attention, aim right for his chest and fire immediately. Got it?" Jack explained. The others nodded. "Alright, let's go!"

Jack and Z ran out from behind the building and rushed towards Voltore, firing their weapons. Voltore chuckled and returned fire. While Jack and Z distracted Voltore, Bridge and Syd snuck out from their hiding spot and quickly made their way around the fight.

Sky had finally pulled up to the site of the battle. He removed his helmet and dismounted himself from his bike. He surveyed the area briefly until his eyes landed on his team battling Voltore. Jack and Z were holding up against Voltore's attacks and Bridge and Syd managed to make it behind the alien. Sky merely stood there as he watched the fight unfold in front of him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should throw himself into the battle or watch from the sideline and hope his former teammates could defeat the alien.

Sky snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Voltore blast Jack and Z away from him. Bridge and Syd then fired their weapons at Voltore's back. Voltore stumbled forward and then quickly turned around and fired an electrical ball that exploded between Bridge and Syd, sending the two hurling into opposite directions.

 _No!_ Sky finally moved from where he stood and ran towards his friends.

Voltore breathed heavily. He glanced behind him to see Jack and Z writhing on the ground. Voltore turned back to Bridge and Syd. Bridge was to his left while Syd was to his right. After glancing between the two Rangers, Voltore chuckled to himself and slowly stalked towards Bridge.

Bridge struggled to get up. He had landed on his stomach and was now on all fours but the searing pain he felt throughout his body was too much. The electrical attacks he endured made his flesh feel like it was on fire. Bridge turned his head towards the approaching Voltore.

Voltore smirked. "I'll eliminate you first, Green Ranger," he declared and stopped when he was a few feet away from Bridge.

"No!" Syd shouted as she tried to get up from her back but fell down again.

"Leave him alone!" Jack shouted as he also tried getting up.

Bridge began breathing hard inside his helmet. His heart was beating and he began shaking. Voltore held out his hand and sparks of electricity emitted from it.

"Say goodbye, Ranger." Voltore laughed and fired.

Bridge closed his eyes behind his helmet and waited for the inevitable.

"NO!"

The other Rangers turned to the direction of the voice. It was Sky, and he was running to them.

"Sky?" said Syd.

Bridge opened his eyes, turned to his right and saw Sky running towards him.

 _Sky?!_ Bridge thought.

But Bridge didn't have any more time to think when he saw Sky step in front of him and waved his right arm in a circular motion to produce his force field. But it was too late. Sky's force field was barely put up in time and he was instead blasted with a bolt of lightning. Time seemed to slow down for Bridge. He stared with wide eyes behind his helmet as he witnessed his friend being electrocuted before him.

Once the attack dissipated, Sky's uniform was now torn in several places and covered in scorch marks. However, his entire right sleeve was gone and his right arm was severely burned. Sky fell down to his knees and then fell down face forward to the ground. Syd, Jack, and Z all stared in horror behind their helmets as their teammate fell to the ground.

"Foolish human. He shouldn't have interfered," Voltore commented as he stared down at Sky's body.

Bridge was shaking again. But not from fear. He was breathing fast and hard and he slowly brought himself up. He formed his blade and gave a loud scream before charging towards Voltore. Voltore looked up and was instantly stumbling back as Bridge slashed at his chest. Bridge was angry. Bridge was in a fury. He screamed with every slash he struck on Voltore's chest. Voltore wasn't even given the chance to fight back. Eventually, Bridge ceased his slashing and plunged his blade into Voltore's chest. When he did, electrical surges began to spew forth and Voltore screamed in pain.

Bridge only sank his blade deeper into Voltore's chest. Surges of electricity began to travel through the blade, up to the hilt, and electrocuting Bridge. But Bridge didn't let go. He kept his blade firmly in place until Voltore finally sunk down to his knees. Once there, Bridge pulled out his blade and stumbled back, dropping his blade as he did so. Voltore groaned in pain and he slowly brought his hand up to his chest.

"L-Look...at what...you did!" Voltore shouted as he stared down to the now destroyed jewel on his chest. "My power source...is destroyed!"

"I know," Bridge managed to breathe out. He pulled out his morpher and aimed it at Voltore. "Time for you...to go," he declared and in a swirl of light, Voltore was placed in a Containment Card.

Bridge powered down and fell to his knees. His hair had been pressed down and his face was sticky and wet from the sweat he developed during his fight. In addition, tears were also streaming down his face. He got up and retrieved Voltore's card and put it in his pocket. He then ran over to Sky's body.

The others finally got up themselves and powered down. They all ran over to where Bridge and Sky were.

"Sky, please...wake up!" Bridge shouted as he flipped Sky onto his back. But Sky didn't respond. Syd kneeled down and placed her ear close to Sky's face. She looked back up and faced Jack.

"He's hardly breathing," Syd informed. She then pressed two fingers to the side of Sky's neck. "His pulse is weak."

"Come on. We have to get him back to base." Jack knelt down and grabbed one of Sky's arms and draped it over his back. Bridge did the same thing and the two hoisted Sky off the ground. All five of them made it to the jeep. Bridge and Jack laid Sky in the back, with Bridge going in with him as well.

"Z, Syd, you guys take Sky back to the base in the jeep. I saw Sky's bike earlier and we can't leave it here. I'll take that, alright?" Jack ordered. Z and Syd nodded. Jack nodded back and ran to where Sky's bike was. Z got into the passenger seat while Syd sat in the driver seat. She started the jeep and drove them all back to base.

* * *

Cruger paced the Command Center, growling every now and then. He had ordered everyone, except Kat, to leave the Command Center while he seethed in anger.

"Sky deliberately disobeyed my orders!" Cruger shouted. Kat winced. "When Sky returns, I will see to it that he will be severely punished for his disobedience!"

"Doggie, calm down," Kat said to him. "Getting angry will not help."

Cruger growled again, causing Kat to sigh and shake her head. The doors to the Command Center opened and Z walked in.

"Commander!" Z called out. Cruger stopped and both he and Kat turned to face her.

"Cadet Delgado, I see you've returned. Where is the rest of your team?" Cruger asked.

"In the infirmary," Z answered.

"Did you all manage to contain Voltore?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And was Sky amongst you all when you defeated Voltore?"

Z gulped. "Yeah, he was."

Cruger growled again. "Where is he? I need to have a word with him."

"I'm afraid not, Sir," Z told Cruger.

"What do you mean?" Cruger demanded.

"You and Kat better come with me to the infirmary. You'll get your answers there."

* * *

Z, Kat, and Cruger stepped into the infirmary. Z led them to the far end of the room, where several nurses were tending to the injuries of Jack, Bridge, and Syd. Cruger was the first to speak.

"Cadet Landors, report," Cruger ordered.

The nurse who was helping Jack stepped aside and allowed Jack to sit up from the chair he was in.

"Sir, we managed to defeat Voltore. Bridge was the one who contained him," Jack answered.

Cruger nodded. "And was Sky in the field of battle with you all?"

All four Rangers exchanged looks with each other before Jack turned his attention back to the commander.

"Yes, Sir, he was," Jack admitted.

"And where is Sky?" Cruger inquired.

"Allow me to explain, Commander," Dr. Felix announced when he stepped out from behind a curtain, several feet away from the group.

"Very well, Doctor." Cruger faced Dr. Felix.

"I'm afraid Sky was injured in battle. My nurses are helping him right now." Dr. Felix faced Kat. "Dr. Manx, I could use your help with this."

"Of course. Excuse me, Doggie," Kat said to the commander and walked over to Dr. Felix. The two doctors then stepped behind the curtain Dr. Felix came out of.

Cruger turned his attention back to the Rangers. "Explain. Now."

"Well, Sir, Voltore had us pinned down. He was about to attack Bridge, when," Jack started and slowly looked aside.

"Sky came out of nowhere and stepped in front of Bridge," Syd continued.

"Sky tried to put up a force field to protect Bridge but…" Z added but stopped when she looked down.

"Sky was too late," Bridge said quietly. "Sky wasn't able to put up his force field on time...and he was blasted with a bolt of lightning," he finished.

Cruger's anger had dissipated after hearing the story. The scowl he had on his features earlier was now replaced with a softer look of concern and turned his gaze to the curtain where Sky was presumed to have been placed behind.

"I see," Cruger finally said in a quieter tone.

"It's my fault," said Bridge and he let a tear slide down the side of his face. "It's my fault Sky is in this state right now."

"Hey, don't say that," Jack told him. "None of us knew that Sky would suddenly show up and did what he did."

"That's right," Syd assured.

But that didn't stop Bridge from crying even more. Cruger sighed.

"Once you've all had your wounds treated, get some rest. You all need it," Cruger said to the Rangers. With that said, he turned and left the infirmary.

* * *

After the Rangers had their wounds treated, they all left the infirmary and decided to freshen up and rest after today's gruelling battle. But none of the Rangers could rest. They all kept thinking about Sky and wondering if he would make it. They all took it hard, but not so much as Bridge. The Green Ranger spent his time locked up in his room, crying to himself. The others tried to get him to come out but Bridge refused. Several hours had passed and it was getting close to the evening. Syd, Z, and Jack were all outside of the infirmary. They tried to get Bridge to come with them but to no avail.

Right now, Syd was sitting down on the floor with her legs crossed, Jack standing next to her and leaning back against the wall, and Z was in front of them and pacing back and forth. The commander appeared and walked up to them.

"Any news on Sky?" Cruger asked them.

"No. Nothing," Jack revealed.

"Where is Bridge?"

"In his room. He won't come out. He's been in there ever since we left the infirmary," Syd informed.

"Oh," said Cruger.

The infirmary doors opened and Kat stepped out. Syd got up from her spot and she, along with the others, approached Kat.

"How is he?" Syd asked.

Kat pursed her lips. "Sky...was in very critical condition. He almost didn't make it."

Syd gasped, Z bit her lip, Jack looked down, and Cruger took a deep breath.

"But he's more...stable now," Kat continued. "Unfortunately, Sky is now in a coma."

"What?" Jack asked with wide eyes.

"The attack Sky received would've killed him. But since he managed to create a force field, albeit an incomplete one, he was able to block and redirect some of the attack. But his body still took most of the damage. He's very lucky," Kat informed.

"Can we see him?" Z asked.

Kat nodded and they all entered the infirmary. She led them all to where Sky was placed for recovery. Kat pulled back the curtains and revealed Sky. Syd gasped again.

In bed, attached to machines through wires and tubing, was Sky. His chest slowly moved up and and down and his right arm was in a cast. The Rangers, Kat, and Cruger, all walked up to Sky's bed.

"We don't know how long Sky will be in this state," Kat admitted.

"Oh my god…" Syd said in a whisper and held back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Z covered her mouth and turned away, while Jack stared down at his fallen friend.

"How is his arm?" Cruger asked.

"Fortunately we live in a time where medical technology has advanced to quite a level," Kat remarked. "We were able to heal the scarring on Sky's arm so that it would still look normal after it's healed. But Dr. Felix and I are unsure if Sky will ever be able to use his right arm properly again. He'll have to go through extensive physical therapy," she informed.

Cruger nodded and turned to the Rangers. "Rangers, today has been a tiring one. Get some rest. You can all see Sky again tomorrow," he told them.

The Rangers hesitated for a moment. They didn't want to leave Sky alone but knew that there was nothing they could do for him right now. So they left.

* * *

Syd, Z, and Jack entered the Common Room and stopped in the center of the room.

"I think I'm gonna skip dinner and head to bed," Z declared and walked to her room.

"Yeah...me too," Jack said and walked over to his room.

"I wanna check on Bridgey," Syd informed the two and walked to Bridge's room. She knocked twice and received no answer. "Bridge?" Syd knocked again. "Bridge, can I come in?" No answer again. Syd sighed and decided to go in anyways. To her surprise, the door was unlocked and slid open. When Syd entered, she found Bridge's bed to be empty. She turned to look at Sky's side of the room and saw Bridge lying on it and clutching Sky's pillow. Bridge was asleep.

Syd frowned and she approached the bed. She looked closer and saw stains on Sky's pillow. Bridge had been crying. Syd's heart shattered. She stroked Bridge's face and went over to his bed and grabbed his blanket. Syd walked back to Bridge and carefully covered him with the green blanket. She leant down and kissed him on the cheek. Syd turned around and, with one more sad glance toward Bridge, left the room.

 **Aw, poor Bridgey. And will Sky make it? See bandgeek18, I told you Sky would be in more than just trouble. Until next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Red**

Jack was tired. He didn't get much sleep last night because all he could think about was Sky and whether or not he would make it. When Jack stepped out of his room and rubbed the back of his neck, he saw that Syd and Z were already up and sitting down on the couches.

"Morning," Syd greeted when she saw Jack come out of his room.

Jack nodded and walked over to the two girls.

"You look exhausted," Z noted as she saw faint dark patches underneath Jack's eyes.

"I couldn't sleep," Jack admitted and plopped himself onto the couch.

"Me too," Z said.

"Same," Syd added.

"Sky?" Jack asked. Z and Syd nodded. "Is Bridge still asleep?" Jack inquired looking at the door to Bridge's room.

"Yeah. I don't want to bother him," Syd revealed. "Last night when I went in there to check on him, he was asleep on Sky's bed."

"Oh," said Jack and Z.

 _Poor guy,_ Jack thought. _He's taking this really hard._

The Common Room doors opened and Cruger walked in. The three Rangers stood up and saluted the commander.

"At ease," Cruger told them. "How are you all feeling?"

"Not so great. None of us could sleep well," Syd admitted.

"That is understandable," Cruger sympathized. "I myself had some trouble resting after yesterday's...unfortunate events."

The three Rangers nodded in agreement.

"How is Sky doing?" Z asked.

"Actually, I was just in the infirmary earlier before coming here. Dr. Felix says Sky is pretty much the same. You're all welcome to visit him during the day," Cruger informed them.

"Oh, okay," said Syd.

Cruger nodded. "Before I forget...after yesterday's battle, I've decided to give you all the day off. But should something occur during the day, you are all on on call status. Understood?" Cruger explained.

The Rangers nodded.

"Thank you, Sir," said Jack.

"Very well then. Oh, where is Bridge?" Cruger looked around to see that Bridge was not in the room.

"He's still in his room, Sir. I don't think he's ready to come out just yet," Syd commented.

"I see. As you were." With that said, Cruger left.

"You guys want some breakfast?" Z proposed.

"Sure," Syd replied. She and Z began to leave the room until Syd stopped and turned around to see that Jack wasn't following them. "Jack, you coming with us?" Syd asked.

"I will, but, there's something I gotta do first. Okay?" Jack told them.

"Alright," Syd responded and left with Z.

Jack walked out of the Common Room, turned to his left, and watched Z and Syd walk down the hall and make a right. Once they were out of sight, Jack walked the opposite direction and began making his way to the infirmary.

* * *

Once Jack reached the infirmary, he stepped inside and made his way to Sky's bed. The curtain was already drawn back and a female nurse was tending to Sky's unconscious body. Jack cleared his throat which caused the nurse to jump and turn around.

"Oh, you're one of the B-Squad Rangers, correct?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah. I'm Jack Landors," Jack introduced.

"Hi, Jack. I'm Amara, one of Dr. Felix's nurses. I was just checking your friend's vitals," Amara informed gesturing to Sky.

"Oh, no problem. I didn't mean to startle you," Jack apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Amara smiled. "I'm actually done here so I'll just give you some privacy. Nice meeting you, Jack."

"Likewise," Jack responded.

Amara nodded and left the area. Once she was gone, Jack pulled up a chair close to Sky's bed and sat down in it. For the next few minutes, Jack stared at Sky's unconscious form. He watched Sky's chest move up and down very slowly and he would glance over to the heart rate monitor. It beeped at a steady rhythm, a sign to Jack that Sky's vitals were normal. But for how long? Jack knew that sky couldn't be in a coma forever and wondered when he would awaken.

"Hey, Sky," Jack said quietly. "It's Jack. I know you probably can't hear me right now, being in a coma and all. I just came down to visit, you know, see how you're doing."

Obviously, Sky didn't respond. Jack didn't expect him to. In fact, he had no idea why he started talking to Sky. Perhaps it was because Jack couldn't stand the silence in the room. Perhaps it was because Jack needed some way to comfort himself. Either way, talking to Sky just felt right.

"Listen, man, I know...I know you were upset I was made Red Ranger and...and maybe you still are, sort of, I don't know. But to be honest with you, I didn't want to be the Red Ranger. I didn't want to be made team leader. But low and behold, I am. That's life, right?" Jack asked with a small chuckle.

Again, Sky didn't respond, but Jack continued.

"I'm still getting used to being a leader. Pretty sure you wouldn't have had any trouble, huh? Seeing as how you've been training for years for this kind of position." Jack paused and he looked down. He suddenly felt shaky and his heart was beginning to beat faster. Jack looked up and spoke again. "I know you and I will probably never see eye to eye, you know, when you recover. But, I just wanted to say, that...I'm glad I've met you and joined S.P.D. and I'm glad I had the chance to fight alongside with you. After everything that happened, including with Bridge, I still want you by my side. I've already gotten over that whole thing with Bridge and I want you back. I want my Blue Ranger back. I want my whole team back."

Jack didn't mean to, but he did. He allowed himself to cry. Jack wiped his face and stood up. With one more look at his friend, Jack turned and left.

 **Short chapter, I know. But here's a little heads up, the next few chapters will be around this length. And you all probably know why. Until next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yellow**

The rest of the morning was an uneventful one. After eating breakfast, Z wandered around the entire base. With no missions or training to partake in, she had nothing to do. Syd had offered to do Z's makeup, but she had instantly refused. Instead, Z explored several rooms in the base, checked out some of the other lounges the academy had to offer, and she even went out into the training field just to watch the other cadets train. Overall, Z had been in search of some form of entertainment. The only thing that Z deemed entertaining was when she saw two cadets fighting one another over who had the highest obstacle course scores.

As of right now, Z was walking down a corridor of the base humming to herself. She eventually made it into the medical wing of the base and stopped in front of the infirmary doors. Z stared at the doors and mentally slapped herself. She didn't even think about visiting Sky. Deciding to do just that, Z entered the infirmary and made her way to Sky's bed.

When she arrived there, Z saw the chair Jack had pulled up earlier and sat in it. She stared at Sky's slumbering form and watched his chest slowly move up and down.

 _Well, at least you're breathing,_ Z thought and managed a tight smile on her face. She stood up and moved closer to Sky. Z reached over with her hand to Sky's face and brushed some of his hair up. She smiled again and sat back down.

"You know, none of us expected you to save Bridge yesterday," Z said to the unconscious Sky. "In fact, you just showed up and...well, yeah," she said with a frown. Z adjusted herself in the chair and and crossed her left leg over her right one. "You really took one for the team...for Bridge. You really do love him."

Sky continued to lay there, unresponsive. Nevertheless, Z spoke again.

"I feel like I was just getting to know you. It's been more than a week since I've joined you guys. Shortly after I was put on, you looked like you already accepted me as a part of the team." Z gave a shaky breath and rubbed her right eye. "Of course, maybe it's because Cruger made you accept me," Z said and gave a tiny chuckle. "But it doesn't matter. What matters now is that we're...or...were a team."

Z stood up from the chair and walked to the window that was behind her.

"Look at me, I'm talking to a man in a coma," Z remarked with a small laugh. But a tear slid down from her left eye and she wiped it off. "I know you...can't hear me, but I just wanted to say...thank you." Z turned around to face Sky's body. "Thank you for letting me be a part of the team. For being a part of something bigger." Z walked closer to Sky's body. "You get better, you hear me? I wanna show you just how much of that handbook I know more about than you." More tears spilled from Z eyes but she quickly wiped them away.

"Well...I guess that's all." Wiping her face a final time, Z left the infirmary.

Z entered the Common Room and saw Syd sitting on the couch, filing her nails.

"Hey, Syd?" Z called out.

"Yeah? What's up?" Syd asked looking up. She frowned when she saw Z's eyes were slightly red. "What's wrong?" Syd got up and walked over to Z.

Z shook her head. "Not much. Just some...allergies, that's all."

"You sure?"

Z nodded. "Yeah, don't worry. Say, you wanna do my nails too?"

Syd beamed. "Sure! I'll go get the rest of manicure set!" She turned and ran to her room she shared with Z.

Z smiled and sat down on the couch, waiting for Syd to return.

 **Another very short chapter. I apologize, but after we get through with Syd and Bridge visiting Sky, the chapters will be longer. So stay tuned! Until next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pink**

Syd came out of her room carrying a bright pink box that rattled when she moved. Z raised a brow at the box. Syd took a seat next to her and placed the box on top of the table that was in front of them. She opened it and Z widened her eyes at the number of nail polishes that were inside.

"Syd, how many of those do you have?" Z asked, eyeing the assortment of tiny glass bottles.

"Umm, about...forty. Maybe fifty. Seventy?" she answered.

"Why on Earth would you...never mind." Z shook her head.

"Now...what color do you want?" Syd asked gesturing to the box of nail polish.

"I don't know. There are so many to choose from," Z remarked.

"Fine. I'll pick something and I don't want you to complain," Syd declared and picked out a bottle with a light blue-green colored polish. "This should work," she said with a smile.

"Uh huh." Z rolled her eyes and held out her left hand.

Syd twisted the cap off and wiped the brush on the rim of the bottle. She grabbed Z's hand and started with the thumb.

"So, where did you go earlier?" Syd asked.

"I just wandered around the base. Since we have the day off, there's not much to do here," Z replied.

"Yeah, things can be pretty quiet here when you're off duty," Syd agreed. "There! I knew this was a perfect color for you," she remarked.

"Hey, it does look nice," Z chimed.

Syd smiled and proceeded to the Z's pointing finger.

"So, did you do anything else around here?" Syd continued.

"Well, actually...I visited Sky."

Syd stopped her painting and looked up to face Z. "Really? How is he?" she asked.

Z shrugged. "He's still the same. I wonder how long he'll be in that coma," she wondered aloud.

"Same. I'll visit Sky later," Syd revealed and resumed painting.

"So...how's Bridge?" Z inquired.

Syd stopped again and turned to Bridge's door. "After breakfast, I came down here to see if Bridge was up but the door was locked. I knocked and I didn't get an answer." Syd turned back and continued to work on Z's nail. "I told Bridge through the door that Cruger gave us the day off. He'll probably be in his room all day."

Z furrowed her brows. "He can't do that. He has to come out eventually. At least to come out for food or the bathroom."

Syd shrugged. "We'll see."

After about twenty minutes of talking and painting Z's fingernails, Syd finally finished. Z, to her surprise, loved her nails. Satisfied, Syd packed up her materials and returned them to her room. She then informed Z that she would go visit Sky. Z nodded and told her that she would keep an eye on Bridge while she was gone. With that said, Syd left the Common Room and journeyed to the infirmary.

Once she reached the infirmary doors, Syd took a deep breath and entered. She made her way to Sky's bed and took a seat in the chair that was still placed by Sky's bedside.

"Hey, Sky. It's Syd," she greeted. "I hope...you're doing well. I checked on Bridge last night...and, well, he's really taking this whole thing hard." Syd brushed a few strands of her hair behind her left ear. "I found him on your bed last night. It really broke my heart to see him like that," she continued. "This morning I tried to see him again, but, the door was locked." Syd sniffled and wiped her right eye. "You know, I never expected this from you. The whole 'loving Bridge' thing and not the...other thing. But when you...saved Bridge's life, I believe it now."

Syd cleared her throat and brushed a few more strands of her hair back before continuing. "Sky, you are a lot of things. You're arrogant, strict, drab, and an asshole at times." Syd chuckled a little and went on. "But...you're also caring and selfless. But to be honest, after what you did to Bridge, I felt like you were a completely different person. I couldn't believe what you did. I was so...angry and hurt...and I felt betrayed. You hurt a friend, who was also my friend. Someone I see as a little brother." Tears had begun to fall from Syd's eyes and she wiped them away, smearing some of the eyeliner she had on.

"I wanted...to hurt so much when I found out about what you did. I wanted...to make...you feel the pain...you put Bridge through. I wanted something...bad to happen to you." More tears fell from Syd's eyes. "But...I never wanted this to happen to you," she choked out. Syd took a few breaths and wiped her eyes again. "Damn it, Sky. Look what you did...you made me ruin my makeup," she said with a tiny smile, knowing full well that she didn't mean it. After wiping her face clean again, Syd cleared her throat and continued.

"Sky...at first I didn't want to forgive you for what you did. But now that I see you...in this state...I can't help but stop being mad at you. You saved Bridge. You saved him. Not just because he was in danger, but because you...love him," said Syd. "You're never one to break orders or rules, Sky. But the fact that you went out into the city to help us...you really do care." Syd stood up and walked closer to Sky. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "I forgive you,"Syd whispered. She stood straight up and watched as Sky laid there, unmoving and quiet. "Get better, Sky. Please? Bridge is like a little brother to me, and you...you're like a big brother to me. So get better, okay?"

Sky didn't respond but Syd gave a tiny smile anyways and stroked his face. When she finished, Syd turned and left the infirmary.

 **I hope I'm doing a decent job of making these chapters emotional/angsty/sad. If not, oh well. Drama isn't much of my forte', haha. Until next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Green**

Four days had gone by and Sky's condition remained relatively the same. The Rangers, minus Bridge, had visited Sky during those four days when they had the time off. With only four Rangers on the team, it was still a challenge to combat Gruumm's forces. But the Rangers always managed to pull through despite the odds pitted against them.

As for Bridge, while he was able to bring himself out of his room for missions and assignments, he remained distant from the rest of his friends. After a mission, Bridge would return straight to his room and lock himself inside for the rest of the day. It had become a routine for Bridge. It was a routine his friends had become too concerned about and knew that it needed to end.

While Jack had insisted on dragging Bridge out of the room, Syd protested, countering with the notion that Bridge needed time to heal on his own. That was a decision that did not sit well with Jack.

It was the fifth day and the Rangers returned from battle with another of Gruumm's alien soldiers. Exhausted, Jack headed to his room, leaving Syd and Z to themselves.

"Syd, it's been nearly a week now. Bridge can't be cooped up in there anymore," Z stated. "He hasn't even gone to see Sky, yet."

"I know. But...we all know that Bridge blames himself for what happened to Sky," Syd replied. "I guess, seeing Sky in his current condition would make things worse for Bridge."

"I get that. But, sooner or later, Bridge has to come out," Z countered.

"I agree."

Both girls turned to see Commander Cruger standing at the doorway to the Common Room. He stepped inside and approached Syd and Z.

"Sir," both girls greeted.

Cruger nodded. "I also believe Bridge needs to come out of his room. Locking himself away with only his guilt and sorrow for company is not a wise decision."

"But what can we do? We've tried to get him to come out or open up to us," Syd explained.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," Cruger proposed.

"Really? Are you sure?" Z questioned.

Cruger nodded again and walked towards Bridge's room and knocked on the door. "Bridge, it's the commander. May I come in?"

The girls stared at the commander and after a few minutes of nothing happening, the doors to Bridge's room opened and the commander stepped inside. Z looked over to Syd.

"Of course he'd open the doors to the commander," she remarked.

"Let's just hope the commander can get Bridge to come out," Syd replied.

Cruger closed the door behind him and saw Bridge sitting on Sky's bed. "Bridge, are you alright?" he asked.

Bridge wiped his eyes. "I-I'm fine, Sir."

Cruger frowned. "Bridge, you are clearly not fine. I can see that with my own two eyes, as do your teammates," he countered. "Do you want to talk about what's wrong?"

Bridge looked down and sniffled. Cruger sighed and walked over to Bridge's bed and sat down on it.

"Bridge, I know you still feel guilty about what happened to Sky," Cruger said softly. Bridge looked up at the commander. "Bridge, your friends are concerned about you. As am I. You've been locking yourself away from your friends when they want to help you. What happened to Sky is not your fault."

"But it is," Bridge said and he clenched his fists. "If it wasn't for me, Sky wouldn't be in the infirmary hanging on to his life by a thread."

"You don't know that," said Cruger.

"He may as well be," Bridge stated in a shaky voice.

"Bridge, what Sky did was his own decision. He knew what would happen if he interfered and he obviously knew what would happen if he didn't," Cruger informed. "Bridge, sometimes we do things without ever thinking them through. And sometimes, we do things for the people we care about and do whatever it takes to help them."

"I guess," Bridge said quietly.

"Then you understand where I'm going with this," Cruger told him. "Sky disobeyed me. But he didn't do it out of defiance. He did it for you all. His friends. Sky cares about all of you and would've done whatever it took to protect you all."

Bridge looked at the commander and slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"I know things between you and Sky have been...difficult. And I know I haven't made things easier after I found out about everything. Believe me, this is taking a toll on me as well," Cruger admitted with a sigh.

"Life can be that way, huh, Commander?" Bridge commented.

"Hehe, yes, I suppose it can," Cruger agreed.

"Commander...everything you said...it makes sense and it's the truth. But…" Bridge looked out the window and bit his lip. "I still feel so guilty. Sky tried to apologize before, but I wouldn't let him. And now...now I feel like he'll never get that chance. And it's all my fault." Bridge looked back at the Commander.

"Bridge...I think the best thing for you to do right now...is come out of this room and let your friends be there for you," Cruger stated.

Bridge looked down and thought to himself for a moment. "Okay..thank you, Commander," Bridge said softly.

Cruger smiled and got up from the bed. "Well then, Syd and Z are out there if you need them." Cruger walked to the door and exited the room. He stepped back into the Common Room where Syd and Z were sitting on the couches.

"Is he going to come out?" Syd asked from where she sat.

"Perhaps. He just needed to be reminded about those who are there for him," Cruger replied and left the room.

"You think Cruger convinced Bridge to come out?" Z asked.

Syd shrugged. "Maybe. Who knows."

"I know."

Syd and Z turned their heads to see Bridge standing outside his door and grinning at them and scratching the back of his head.

"Bridgey!" Syd called out and sprung from the couch. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Hey," Bridge replied.

Z got up from the couch and walked over to the two. "Hey, how you feeling?" she asked with a smile.

"I don't know. But there's something I have to do, though," Bridge responded.

"Like what?" Syd let go of Bridge and took a step back.

* * *

"You sure you want to go in?" Z asked as the three of them stood outside the infirmary doors.

"Yeah. I want to see him," Bridge answered and pursed his lips.

"Do you want us to go in with you?" Syd approached Bridge from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No. I'll be fine. Don't worry," Bridge assured them with a smile. Syd nodded and pulled back her hand. Bridge took a deep breath and walked into the infirmary. When he walked inside, Bridge asked one of the nurses in the room to direct him to Sky's bed. As he followed the nurse, Bridge's heart began to beat faster with every step he took. Sweat was beginning to form on his forehead and his breathing became slightly faster.

The nurse suddenly stopped and Bridge almost ran into her. The nurse pulled back the curtain slightly.

 _This is it._ "Thank you," Bridge told the nurse. The nurse smiled and walked away. Taking in another deep breath, Bridge stepped past the curtain and closed it behind him. When he turned to look at Sky lying on the bed, Bridge's legs suddenly felt like jello and he almost collapsed.

 _I...I didn't know...it would be this...bad_ , Bridge thought to himself as he slowly walked closer to the bed. He took notice of the all the tubes and wires that were attached to Sky's body and hooked up to several different machines. Bridge glanced down at the cast covering Sky's right arm and gulped. He took a seat in the chair to Sky's left and stared at his body. The beeping of the heart rate monitor was the only sound filling the room they were both in.

Bridge didn't know what to do. Was he just supposed to stare at Sky's unconscious body for a few hours until he didn't feel guilty anymore?

 _Well...I could...try talking...to him,_ Bridge thought, biting his lower lip. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Bridge began to speak.

"Hi, Sky. It's me...Bridge," he began. "I'm...I'm sorry that I haven't visited you sooner. I've just...been wallowing in my own guilt and sorrow. So much...that I was too afraid...to face what I've put you through. I know everyone says that what happened to you is not my fault. But no matter what, I still feel like I'm the reason you're in here." Bridge gave a shaky breath and he rubbed his gloved hands together. "Sky...if you don't wake up...I...I...I don't think I can live with the thought that you're gone...because of me. So, just in case...there are things you need to know."

Bridge scooted the chair closer to the bed so that he could rest his arms on it. "Sky...I am...so, so, so, sorry about everything. I'm sorry that I got you suspended and I'm sorry that you're in a coma. If I wasn't so defenseless on that day, you would still be awake. Sky...you and I have been through so much together. At first, I saw you as a friend. Someone who I could relate to. You and I hung out together, we trained together, we helped each other when we needed it. Eventually...I realized that I liked you more than just a friend." Bridge lightly gripped Sky's left hand with his own.

"Whenever I was with you, I felt so alive and free. I felt like I didn't have to be ashamed of who I was because you didn't care. You accepted me for who I was. You're one of...the most selfless, hardworking people I know. You can be a pain sometimes, and so stern, but...you had your moments of letting loose," Bridge revealed.

"I realized...I realized that I...love you. I know I said that to you before, but back then you didn't know and I was too afraid to tell you. I was afraid that you would reject me. I was afraid that would be angry and not want to be my friend anymore. So afraid...that I kept it a secret all these years...until now," Bridge explained. A single tear slid down from his right eye and landed on the bed below.

"Imagine my surprise when I found out that you feel the same way about me," Bridge remarked with a tiny smile. "Even though I found out in a really messed up way. But, hey, that's life, huh?" Bridge wiped his eyes with his free hand. "Sky...it doesn't matter what you've done to me anymore. Because...because…" More tears had begun to fall from Bridge's eyes and onto bed, eventually creating a stain on the sheets.

"I forgive you, Sky," Bridge choked out and squeezed Sky's hand. "I forgive you. So please...wake up. Please? I love you...and I don't...want to lose you. Please." Bridge rested his head on the bed and continued to cry, his sobbing muffled by the mattress and sheets.

Unbeknownst to Bridge as he cried, Sky's hand lightly squeezed his hand back.

* * *

 **Will Sky awaken soon? Until next chapter!**

 **Okay, so in the last chapter, I said that there were a number of sites that basically mirrored this site and were posting the stories on this site for profit. I've gone back to check those sites and four out of five of them no longer appear to be active. So I'm hoping that's somewhat safe for me to continue this story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Blue**

Another four days had passed and Sky still did not exhibit any signs of consciousness. The Rangers and Cruger, even Kat and Boom, had visited their friend during their times off, all of them sharing the hope and belief that Sky would awaken soon. However, Dr. Felix was less than optimistic. He acknowledged that if Sky did not show any signs of improvement, then Sky's treatment would have to cease. The Rangers, Cruger, Kat, and Boom took that bit of information hard. But none so much as Bridge.

Bridge was the only one who visited Sky the most out of everyone, as Dr. Felix and several nurses observed. He would spend hours in the infirmary and talk to Sky's unconscious form. It was rather heartbreaking, as several nurses believed when they saw Bridge by Sky's bed.

It was getting close to dusk in the city and the Rangers, fortunately, were not called into action today. As a result, Bridge spent almost the entire day in the infirmary once again and was currently talking to Sky.

"And that's the reason why I love toast so much," Bridge said and leaned back into his chair. "Cool story, huh?" Of course, Sky didn't respond. But Bridge merely half smiled and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on his right hand.

"Cadet Carson?"

Bridge turned to see a male nurse holding a clipboard, a few feet away from the foot of the bed.

"Is it time already?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so," the nurse responded. "You know the rules."

"Yeah, I know." Bridge turned back to Sky. "I love you," he whispered quietly so that the nurse wouldn't hear and stood up. Bridge smiled down at Sky and left his room in the infirmary, followed by the nurse.

"You really care about him, don't you?" the nurse asked as the two of them walked to the infirmary doors.

"I do. I really do," Bridge replied.

"Hm. You do realize what will happen if Cadet Tate doesn't wake up soon, correct?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah," Bridge answered quietly and clenched his fingers.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," the nurse apologized.

"It's okay. I'll let you do your job." With that said, Bridge left the infirmary. The nurse returned to Sky's room, pulled out a pen from his pocket, and began checking and jotting down Sky's vitals.

"You're very fortunate to have friends who deeply care about you, Cadet Tate," the nurse said. "I do hope you show signs of improvement." As the nurse continued to write down bits of information, Sky continued to lay there, motionless and quiet.

* * *

Sky slowly opened his eyes. His vision started out blurry but after a few blinks, Sky's vision became clear. One thing he noticed first was that he was lying down on his back and gazing up at a clear blue sky. As Sky brought himself up into a seated position, he looked down and saw that he had been lying on a field of grass. In addition, he was wearing a blue shirt, light grey pants, and he was barefoot.

 _Huh...that's weird. Last I remember, I was in my uniform_ , Sky recalled to himself. He looked around briefly before his eyes locked onto a small playground in the distance. Squinting his eyes, Sky made out what appeared to be a jungle gym, a slide, and a swing set. Leaning his head forward, Sky also saw a figure sitting on one of the swings.

Pushing himself off the ground, Sky began walking towards the playground. _Am I...dreaming?_ he thought as he continued to walk closer to the playground.

The moment Sky stepped into the playground, he immediately walked to the swing set, where the mysterious figure had their back facing Sky.

"Excuse me...where am I?" Sky asked as he approached the figure.

"I was hoping you would tell me," the figure responded and slowly turned their head around.

Sky stopped in his tracks. That voice. It was so familiar. When the figure finally faced Sky, his eyes widened in surprise. The voice, the face, it was becoming clear as water.

"Dad?" Sky whispered.

Sky's dad smiled and got up from the swing set. He walked around the seat of the swing, faced Sky, and held up his arms. Sky quickly moved from where he was standing and ran into his dad's embrace, wrapping his arms around him. Sky's dad returned the hug.

"H-H-How...is this possible?" Sky breathed out as he felt his eyes beginning to water.

"It's good to see you, too, son," said his dad.

Sky pulled back. "W-What's going..on? Is it really you?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," his dad responded. "How about we sit on the swing set and talk about this." Sky's dad let go, as did Sky, and walked back to the swing set, followed by his son. They both took a seat on the swing set.

Sky turned to his right. "Where are we?" he asked.

"You don't recognize it?" his dad replied with a tiny smile.

Sky looked around the playground until realization hit him. "This playground...it looks like the one you took me to...when I was a kid."

Sky's dad nodded. "That's right. This place has always been so special to you."

"B-But where is this place? And how...how can you be here?" Sky inquired.

"Well, Sky...first, tell me what you remember before waking up in here," Sky's dad asked back.

"Uh, okay. Well...I remember...I remember being out in the city. My friends were out there trying to stop an alien attack," Sky began.

"Mhm, go on," his dad ushered.

"Well...one of my...friends...he was defenseless. The alien was going to attack him. I arrived into the city and…" Sky looked down. Images of that event began flashing through his mind. Sky saw Voltore, he was Voltore taking down his friends, he saw Bridge on the ground, he saw Voltore approaching Bridge, he saw a flash of lightning, and he saw himself running between Bridge and the flash of lightning. "Bridge...Bridge was going to be killed. But I saved him. But...I was the one who got hurt," Sky finished and looked up at his dad.

"I remember it all. I was hurt...badly. So badly that I passed out. I felt...weightless and surrounded in darkness for so long. I don't know how long I was out, but then I woke up and...here I am," Sky added. He suddenly ran his hands throughout his body and looked at his dad again. "Am I..dead?"

Sky's dad smiled and shook his head. "No...you're not dead," his dad assured.

"So...are we in...like limbo?" Sky questioned.

"You could say that," his dad answered. "You're here for a reason. Do you know why?"

Sky sat there for a few minutes, pondering about why he was here and why his dad had appeared to him. When he finally gathered his thoughts, he spoke. "Dad...I'm sorry. I failed you. I wanted be a Red Ranger just like you after you left," Sky revealed. "I wanted to make you proud, honor your memory. I joined S.P.D. just like you and rose through the ranks. I eventually made B-Squad and when it came time to being assigned a Ranger, I was made the Blue Ranger. I'm sorry, Dad. I failed." Sky looked away in shame.

"You didn't fail me, Sky," his dad told him.

"Yes I did. If some former street thief was made the Red Ranger over me, then that means I failed you," Sky countered.

"Schuyler Tate, you listen here." Sky looked at his dad. It had been so long since he heard his dad call him by his full name. "It doesn't matter what color you were given. Being a hero isn't defined by the color you wear. It's defined by what you do and how you impact others. Sky, I know you are a very caring, compassionate, and strong young man. You've grown into a fine young man that I am proud of. It doesn't matter to me what color you wear. Heroes come in all colors," his dad explained.

"But you were Red Ranger. People thought you were a hero, they knew you were the best," Sky remarked.

"Sky...I wasn't made Red Ranger because I was better than everyone else. I was made Red Ranger because everyone believed I was capable of leading others. Being the Red Ranger isn't about being the best. It's about leading and inspiring others. It's about putting others ahead of yourself and protecting the ones you care about," his dad countered. "And you've shown that to me."

"I have?" Sky posed.

Sky's dad smiled. "Yes, son, you have. When you went out into the city to help your friends. When you risked your own life to save your friend Bridge. You've shown that you are a hero," he acknowledged. "And you weren't even wearing red."

"Yeah...I guess so," Sky agreed softly. "So...have you been watching over me after all these years?"

"Of course. What kind of father would I be if I didn't?" his dad teased.

Sky smiled. But his smile quickly disappeared when realization struck him. His father had been watching him his whole life and knew everything that happened. Did that mean his dad knew about what happened between him and Bridge?

"If you're thinking about your friend Bridge, I already know," his dad disclosed.

"Y-You..do?" Sky looked away again.

"Sky, it's alright. It's okay. I'm not upset," his dad comforted. "I'm just a little...surprised."

"You're not disgusted or disappointed?" Sky asked without looking back.

"No. Just surprised." Sky's dad got up from the swing and walked over to his son. He placed his hand on Sky's shoulder, causing Sky to face him. But instead of a frown or a look of disapproval, Sky's dad only smiled.

"How can you...not be mad?" Sky asked. "I hurt...of one my friend's in the most...disgusting way possible. And I did it to another guy."

"Sky, I could care less of what kind of person you're interested in," his dad confessed. "The important thing is if this person makes you happy."

"He does...but I've messed up any chance for happiness between the two of us," Sky noted.

"Sky...are you sorry for what you've done?"

Sky nodded. "More sorry than I've ever been."

"And you want to make things right with your friend Bridge, right?"

"Yeah," Sky replied.

"Then acknowledging the mistakes you've made and knowing that you want to make things right is what matters now," Sky's dad stated.

"But how? How can I make things up to him?" Sky got up from the swing.

"It all depends on you, son. Do whatever it takes to make things right," Sky's dad informed.

"I miss you, Dad," said Sky as a tear fell from one of his eyes, which he quickly wiped away.

Sky's dad smiled and approached his son, clasping his hands on Sky's shoulders. "I miss you too, Sky."

"I want to be with you again," Sky admitted and wiped another tear from his face.

"I know. But it's not your time, Sky. You still have a lot to do back on Earth. You know that, right?" Sky's dad pointed out with a soft smile.

Sky nodded. "Yeah. I know."

"Good." Sky's dad pulled him into a hug, which Sky eagerly returned. "I love you, Sky. I'm very proud of the man you've become."

"I love you too, Dad," Sky returned.

Pulling back and wiping a tear from Sky's face, Sky's dad took a step back. "Now...do you remember what I used to say to you when you were a boy when I wanted to get you out of bed?" Sky nodded and smiled fondly at the memory. His dad smiled back. "The sky's awake. So you should be awake, Sky. Wake up. Wake up, Sky."

* * *

Sky's eyes slowly opened. But after keeping them closed for so long, the light coming from the ceiling lamps were intense, causing Sky to quickly close his eyes back. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes again, blinking several times to adjust his sight. Once the light wasn't too overwhelming, Sky kept his eyes open and looked around. He twitched the fingers of his left hand and lightly gripped the sheets beneath them. When Sky looked to his right, he saw the male nurse standing and still writing on his clipboard.

The nurse looked up from the board and locked eyes with Sky. He immediately stopped writing and put his pen back into his pocket and approached Sky.

"Cadet Tate? You're awake? Blink if you can hear me," the nurse instructed. After a few seconds, Sky blinked. "Oh my...this is..this is incredible. Dr. Felix! I'll be right back Cadet Tate." The nurse hastily left the room and called out Dr. Felix once again, leaving Sky to stare at the ceiling.

 _I'm back._

* * *

 **Yay, Sky's awake! And we can all thank his dad! By the way, the whole 'sky's awake, so you should be awake' is a total 'Frozen' reference, haha! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Until next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Awaken**

The Rangers were currently sitting in a circle on the floor of the Common Room. They were all wearing their pajamas, ready for bed, except, none of them were ready for bed. They all had the same reason in mind that was keeping them awake.

"It's been too long now," said Syd while twirling a strand of her hair.

"I know," Z agreed.

"What if he doesn't wake up? What then?" Jack added.

"I don't know," Syd answered.

The three of them looked over to Bridge, who had been quiet the whole time they were talking in the Common Room.

"Hey, Bridge, you okay man?" Jack asked.

Bridge didn't reply. Instead, he kept his gaze on the floor and twiddled his gloved thumbs.

"Bridge? Bridge," Syd called out.

Bridge looked up to face Syd. "Oh...did you guys say something?"

"Yeah. We just wanted to see if you're okay," Z told him.

"Oh." Bridge looked down. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Bridgey, you can talk to us," said Syd. "Come on, what's wrong? What's on your mind?"

"You guys know what's on my mind," Bridge said quietly.

"I'm...I'm sure Sky will pull through," Syd assured him with a half-smile.

"I don't know anymore. He's been in that coma for more than a week now," Bridge stated.

"I hate to say it, but I think Sky's time is almost up," Z admitted with a frown.

"Hey, no, don't...don't say that," Syd said, turning to face Z. "Look, I know we've all been feeling a bit down about this whole thing, but we can't give up on Sky. Not just yet."

"You're right, Syd. We're sorry," Jack apologized. Bridge and Z slowly nodded their heads.

"Good. I know I'm right," Syd declared and crossed her arms. Z rolled her eyes.

The doors to the Common Room opened and Boom entered, sweating and breathing heavily. The Rangers turned to him.

"Boom, you alright man? You look like you ran here," Jack commented.

"I...I...oh geez, I did," Boom breathed out and wiped his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Syd asked him.

"You guys...have to...come...with me...to the infirmary...it's Sky," Boom informed in breaths.

All four Rangers looked at each other and quickly stood up. Boom led them out of the room and towards the infirmary.

* * *

"What's...what's going on? Is Sky okay? What happened to him?" Syd asked as all five of them entered the infirmary and made their way to Sky's bed.

"Just wait and see," Boom said.

As they were walking, Bridge's heart was beating like a drum. In fact, the very first moment Boom informed them of Sky his heart began to beat like a drum. The pounding and the thudding of his heart made Bridge feel like his chest would burst open.

The Rangers and Boom finally made it to Sky's bed in the infirmary. The curtains were drawn and the chattering of people could be heard behind the curtain. Boom grabbed the curtain, turned to the Rangers, smiled, and pulled the curtains back.

The Rangers and Boom entered, with Boom closing the curtain behind him. There, inside, was Dr. Felix, Kat, and two nurses, all of them surrounding Sky's bed. Dr. Felix turned to the five and smiled.

"Ah, Rangers, you're here," he greeted.

"What's happened to Sky?" Z asked with a frown.

"Sky? Is he…" Syd began but stopped.

"Well...why don't you take a look for yourself. People, let's make some room," Dr. Felix ordered to Kat and the nurses. Kat nodded and walked over to stand next to the Rangers. She had a huge grin on her face. The two nurses walked over to the side of the room.

There, on the bed, was Sky. He was awake and smiling at his friends. The Rangers stood there in shock, their eyes wide and mouths slightly agape.

"Hey guys," Sky croaked out. "Good to see you."

Syd was the first to react. She covered her mouth and practically ran over to Sky's bed. Syd bent down and hugged him.

"Sky...you're...you're awake!" she cried out as her tears spilled out of her eyes and stained Sky's shirt.

"Hey, Syd. Ow, my arm," Sky groaned. "Syd, I just...woke up...from a..coma," he managed to breath out.

Syd pulled back and wiped away her tears. "I'm...I'm sorry. I'm just...so happy to see you awake."

Jack and Z were the next ones to walk up to Sky and both greeted him with just as much relief and happiness.

Jack grasped onto Sky's left hand smiled. "It's...It's good to have you back," he said wiping his eyes even though a single tear didn't fall out.

Sky smiled. "It's...good...to be back."

Z bent down and kissed Sky on the forehead. "I'm so glad you're awake. You had no idea...what we've been going through over you," she said and wiped away some of her tears.

"You guys...don't know...what I've...been...through," Sky said back with a tiny smirk. Z smiled at his little comeback and pinched his cheek.

All four Rangers then turned to Bridge, who had been standing in the same spot he was in the very first moment they all arrived there. He had been staring at Sky the whole time. Syd, Jack, and Z glanced over at each other and then down to Sky, who, after receiving the heartfelt greetings from his friends, was staring back at Bridge.

The silence that befell the room became awkward and, as a result, caused Dr. Felix and the two nurses to leave the room.

Sky cleared his throat. "Hey...Bridge."

Bridge didn't reply. He kept staring at Sky, causing the Blue Ranger to shift uncomfortably in his bed.

Syd cleared her throat. "Bridge...Bridge, you okay?" she asked him.

Again, Bridge didn't reply. However, he finally moved from his spot and ran over Sky. He wrapped his arms around Sky's neck, buried his face into Sky's shoulder, and cried. Sky, in return, smiled and brought his left hand up to Bridge's back and rubbed it. Syd, Jack, Z, and even Kat and Boom smiled at the affection.

"I'm...so glad...you're awake," Bridge managed to say in between his cries.

"I'm glad...to see you," Sky replied with tears coming down his face.

The curtains to the room suddenly opened and Commander Cruger walked in, with all eyes, minus Bridge and Sky, turning to him. "What's going on? I received a call in the Command Center and…" Cruger paused and looked over at Kat, who glanced back to the bed, as if silently telling the commander to look there. Cruger did and his eyes widened.

Bridge let go of Sky and turned around to face Cruger, allowing him to see Sky. Cruger took a few steps towards Sky's bed.

"Sky...you're awake," Cruger said in a soft voice.

"Hello...Commander," Sky greeted.

Cruger cleared his throat and placed his hands behind his back. "Sky...it is...good to see that you are awake."

Sky nodded. "It's...good...to be...back...Sir," he replied with small smile.

Cruger nodded his head in return and smiled.

"Ahem," Dr. Felix announced when he returned to the room. "I hate to interrupt the warm welcomes but I need to run some tests on Cadet Tate," he informed.

"Of course," Cruger said turning to face the doctor. Dr. Felix smiled and walked away. Cruger turned to face everyone in the room. "Rangers, it's getting late. You may all visit Sky again tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes, Sir," Jack, Z, Syd, and Bridge replied at the same time.

"Good. And Sky? It's good to have you back," Cruger said to him.

"Thank you, Sir," Sky responded.

Cruger smiled and left the room, followed by Boom and Kat.

"Sky, I am so glad you're awake," Syd told him.

"Yeah. We thought...we were going to lose you," Z added.

"Yeah...well...it'll take...more than...just...a lightning bolt...to take me...down," Sky replied.

"Yeah, that's for sure," Jack remarked. "I guess...we'll see you tomorrow then."

Sky nodded. "Yeah."

Syd walked over to Sky and bent down to kiss him on the forehead, causing Sky to blush.

"Good night, Sky," Z said to him.

"Night guys," he responded.

Jack, Z, and Syd began walking out of the room, except for Bridge. When Syd turned around and saw that he was still standing by Sky's bedside, she cocked an eyebrow.

"Bridge, you coming?" Syd asked him.

"Yeah, just...just give me a minute," Bridge replied. Syd glanced down at Sky, back to Bridge, nodded, and left. As soon as all three of them were gone, Bridge turned back to Sky, who was looking up at him.

"What is it, Bridge?" Sky asked.

"Sky...I am...so sorry I did this to you," he said.

"What? Bridge, you...didn't do this me," Sky countered.

"Yes I did. If it weren't for me...on that day...you wouldn't be lying here," Bridge rebuked and rubbed his eyes.

Sky frowned. "Bridge...it's not your fault. Okay?" Sky pushed himself up a little on the bed using his left arm and motioned for Bridge to come closer. "Listen...how about...we talk...about this...tomorrow. Okay?"

Bridge pursed his lips before nodding his head.

"Okay. Now go...before Dr. Felix comes in and kicks you out," Sky told him.

Bridge gave a small smile and began to walk out of the room. But when he reached the curtain, he stopped and turned to face Sky.

"Yeah?" Sky posed.

Bridge was quiet before he answered. "Good night, Sky. I love you." With that said, Bridge turned back around and left, leaving Sky to stare after him.

Sky continued to stare at the open curtain, even when Dr. Felix and the two nurses walked in. As the three began their work on Sky, one thought ran through his mind.

 _I love you too._

* * *

 **Whoo! Finally updated, and Sky is finally awake! Yay happy moment! But things aren't finsihed yet. So stay tuned! Until next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Official**

Bridge's eyes fluttered open and he gave himself a few seconds for his vision to clear up. Once his eyes were open, Bridge threw off his blankets and jumped out of bed. Changing out of his pajamas and putting on his uniform, Bridge stepped out of his room and stretched, feeling, to his surprise, refreshed and happy.

"Someone's in a good mood."

Bridge turned to the left and saw Syd smiling at him.

"What makes you say that?" Bridge asked.

"You have a huge grin on your face," Syd pointed out.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I do," Bridge said cheekily.

Syd chuckled and shook her head at her friend. "So what's got you in such a good mood?"

"Well, Sky did wake up from his coma last night and I can't wait to see him," Bridge answered.

"I know. I'm so glad he's awake. So, judging by the way you're talking about Sky, I assume you've forgiven him for...you know?" Syd raised a brow.

Bridge's grin softened but didn't disappear. "I have."

Syd smiled. "That's great to hear. Come on, let's go get some breakfast. Jack and Z can catch up with us."

"Sure, sounds great."

* * *

"Bridge, that is way too much toast," Syd commented as the two of them sat down at a table in the cafeteria.

"No it's not. See, this is a perfectly healthy amount of toast," Bridge defended.

Syd rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

"What about you? All you have is a few pieces of fruit and scrambled eggs," Bridge remarked and took a huge bite out of a piece of toast.

"I'm petite. If I want to keep my petite figure, then I need a petite meal," Syd explained.

Now it was Bridge's turn to roll his eyes. He swallowed his toast before speaking. "Petite? You? Syd, come on, last night you ate like three scoops of mashed potatoes and four chocolate chip brownies."

"Hey!" Syd picked up a grape from her plate and threw it at Bridge. "I was...craving last night. Today is all about petite."

"Yeah, try saying that without stuffing your mouth with brownies," Bridge muttered.

"I heard that." Syd threw another grape at Bridge, who only laughed and took more bites out of his toast. Syd shook her head and placed a fork full of eggs into her mouth. After chewing and swallowing, she stared at Bridge for a moment, before he finally noticed her.

"What? Do I got something on my face?" Bridge asked wiping his mouth.

"No," Syd replied. "It's just...I'm so glad to see you happy again."

Bridge put down the piece of toast he had in his hand. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's been over a month since what happened between you and Sky. After that day, you were so withdrawn and depressed. And when Sky was in that coma, you became even more reclusive and gloomy," Syd explained.

Bridge slowly nodded. "Yeah, I have been."

"Yeah, but look at you now. You're doing much better." Syd reached over and grabbed Bridge's hand, giving it a firm squeeze. "I'm so glad to have the old Bridge back." She smiled.

Bridge returned the smile. "Thanks Syd. For being there for me."

"You're welcome," Syd replied.

The two continued their breakfast together until Z and Jack joined them. All four of the Rangers enjoyed their time together, engaging in conversations and bantering with one another. After finishing their breakfasts, the Rangers reported to training duty.

* * *

"Alright Sky, try moving your pinky," Dr. Felix instructed.

Sky nodded and focused all of his attention to his right pinky. After waking up, Sky had expected to rest for the day. Unfortunately for him, Dr. Felix insisted on trying a few recovery exercises for Sky's right arm. According to the doctor, the attack he received from Voltore severely damaged his right arm and there was a possibility that Sky could never use his right arm the same way again. As a way to prevent that, Dr. Felix felt it necessary to begin physical therapy as soon as possible.

So, now, Sky was lying on his bed, trying his best to move his pinky. But so far, he wasn't able to make it budge. In fact, Sky had absolutely no feeling in his right arm.

"This is...a lot harder...than I thought," Sky grumbled, glaring at his pinky.

"I know. I honestly don't expect you to move a finger right away," Dr. Felix admitted.

"Then why am I doing this?" Sky asked with a frown.

"Like I said, it's best that we get a headstart on your recovery, Sky," Dr. Felix replied. "The sooner you heal, the sooner you can return to duty."

"But I'm not a Ranger anymore," Sky countered.

"I know. I heard." Dr. Felix sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Alright Sky, try it again. This time, just picture moving your pinky. Close your eyes and picture it moving. Relax your body and focus."

Sky did as he was told and took a deep breath. He pictured his pinky in his mind and tried to get it to move. Dr. Felix observed Sky's hand, waiting for any kind of reaction. Sky continued to lay on the bed with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths, relaxing every muscle in his body. After a few more minutes of silence, Sky's pinky gave a tiny flinch. He opened his eyes and stared at Dr. Felix, who was smiling and nodding.

"Good. Some progress, as minute as it can be, is still progress," Dr. Felix commented.

"Yeah. I suppose," Sky replied.

"Alright Sky, how about I leave you alone for the rest of the day and we can resume your recovery tomorrow?" Dr. Felix suggested.

Sky nodded. "Sounds good."

Dr. Felix smiled and walked out of the room, leaving Sky alone.

 _Great. What am I supposed to do now?_ Sky thought to himself.

Suddenly, Bridge walked into the room, carrying a plate of food. Sky widened his eyes and he struggled to position himself in a more upright position.

"Bridge...what are...you doing in here?" Sky asked.

"Well, hello to you too," Bridge responded. He walked up to Sky's bed and took a seat in the chair next to the bed. "I can't come in here and visit a friend?"

Sky gave a thin smile. "Sorry. I just didn't...expect you," he admitted.

"It's fine. On my way in here, a nurse was going to bring you some food but I asked if I could deliver it instead," Bridge revealed. "Look, you got some strawberry jello. I know how much you love it." Bridge picked up a small plastic cup containing said jello. "Isn't jello a funny word? I mean, why not just call it jiggly? Strawberry jiggly. Nah, that sounds too weird. How about...um. Huh. Maybe jello is the only way you can call it."

Sky chuckled. "Alright, Bridge, I get it."

Bridge nodded and placed the tray of food onto a nearby table. He and Sky were quiet now, neither one of them knowing what else to say. Bridge rubbed his gloved hands together while Sky picked at the lint on his blanket with his left hand.

"So, it's...really good to see you," Bridge finally said.

Sky nodded. "Yeah. It's good to be awake," he added.

"So, you feeling hungry? I can feed you, if that's okay," Bridge offered.

"I'm sorry," Sky suddenly said.

"What?" Bridge asked.

"I'm sorry." Bridge opened his mouth to speak but Sky held up his left hand to prevent him from doing so. "Let me continue, Bridge." The Green Ranger nodded. Sky took a deep breath and proceeded. "Bridge I am so sorry for everything I've done. I never wanted to hurt you. But after what happened that day, I wanted nothing more than to make things up to you. I was so racked with guilt and anger at myself that I wanted to do whatever it took to make things right and have you forgive me."

"Sky…"

"Let me finish, Bridge. When Voltore was going to attack you, I felt so much fear. I feared that I would never get the chance to make things right. I feared that I would lose you. So I felt that the only way to finally make things right was if I took the fall for you. I'd rather die to save you than lose you forever."

"Sky, you don't…"

"I am so sorry, Bridge. So, so, sorry. I'm pretty sure I've put you and everyone else through hell because of me," Sky admitted and looked away.

"Sky, you already apologized for raping me, so there was no need to apologize again," Bridge comforted.

"I wanted to. I had to," Sky countered.

"Sky, I'm sorry too."

"For what?" Sky looked back at Bridge.

"For putting you in this." Bridge gestured to the bed.

"Bridge, it's not your fault that I was in a coma," Sky tried to assure.

"Of course it is. If I wasn't so defenseless against Voltore, you wouldn't have had to save me and you would have never been in a coma." Bridge looked down at his gloved hands. "I'm weak," he said softly.

"You're not weak," Sky told him. "If anything, you're strong."

"Please...if I'm so strong, Voltore wouldn't have gotten the better of me. If I was so strong, I wouldn't have let you...you know." Bridge looked Sky straight in the eye, causing the former Blue Ranger to look away. "I'm not strong."

"Don't say that," Sky said.

"Why not?" Bridge asked.

"Bridge, the fact that you were able to keep going on after what happened is proof that you're strong. Most people who went through what you've gone through...they would've ended up suicidal or abusing substances. But you..I can understand the pain you felt after what I did. But no matter what, you kept going and you had the support of the others. You're still you. You're strong, Bridge Carson," Sky guaranteed. "I'm the one who's weak."

"Why?"

"Look at me. I allowed my anger and jealousy of Jack get the better of me. It made me so angry that I hurt you...my best friend. I took my anger out on you when all you tried to do was help me. What kind of friend am I?" Sky looked away for a second, before turning back to face Bridge. "And look where that got me. I lost my status as a Ranger and ended up in a coma. Now, Dr. Felix says there might be a chance that my right arm will be completely useless from this point. Not to mention that I could still face expulsion. What am I supposed to do with my life if I get kicked out? I'm nothing without S.P.D.. I'm nothing."

Bridge heard enough. Without even thinking, he sprang from the chair and crashed his lips onto Sky's, surprising the former Ranger. Pulling their lips apart, Bridge smiled at Sky and caressed his face.

"Bridge…"

"Enough, Sky. That's enough. You are not weak," Bridge said. "You are one of the strongest people I know. You risked your life for me. You faced death for me and fought your way back to the living. You're strong." Bridge leaned forward and gave Sky a peck on his forehead. "You're strong."

Sky stared into Bridge's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, he returned the smile. "We're both a little messed up, aren't we?" Sky teased with a smile.

"Hey...don't ruin the moment," Bridge replied and pressed his forehead against Sky's.

"Sorry," Sky apologized. "So...you gonna feed me now?" he asked with a smirk.

"That's ruining the moment too." Bridge pulled back and returned the smirk.

"You offered," Sky recalled.

"I know. Here, hold on." Bridge picked up the cup of strawberry jello and a spoon. He scooped out some of the jello and directed it to Sky's mouth, who accepted it with a smile. "Good?" Bridge asked.

"Good. More please?" Sky stuck out his lower lip a bit, making Bridge roll his eyes.

"Adorable. Open up, here comes the airplane," Bridge teased as he scooped out more jello and moved the spoon around in the air.

"Bridge."

"Brat." Bridge brought the spoon carrying the jello to Sky's mouth, who ate it and stuck out his tongue.

"Who are you calling a brat?" Sky asked raising a brow.

"Oh, I don't know. Some guy in bed who is wearing a cast on his arm and eating strawberry jello," Bridge responded with a smile, causing Sky to roll his own eyes. "Oh, you have some jello on your lips," Bridge pointed out with the spoon.

"Oh, I'll get it." Sky moved his left hand to wipe his mouth.

"No, I'll get it." Bridge put the jello and spoon back on the tray, but he didn't grab the napkin that was also on the tray. Instead, he leaned down and kissed Sky again. When Bridge pulled back, he licked his lips. "Mm, strawberry."

"Want some more?" Sky invited, licking his own lips.

"Of course." Bridge leaned down again and kissed Sky, who returned the kiss.

Syd, Jack, and Z walked into the room and stopped dead in their tracks to the scene before them. Z covered her mouth, while Jack and Syd smirked in amusement.

"Ahem," said Syd.

Bridge quickly broke the kiss and stood upright, while Sky slightly shifted himself in bed. Bridge turned to the others and gave them a cheeky grin. "Hey guys, uh, what's up?" he asked, trying his best to remain cool. But it didn't fool his friends, not one bit.

"Oh please, don't be coy with us, Bridge. We all totally saw what you two were doing," Syd stated as she approached Bridge, while Jack and Z walked over to the other side of the bed.

"I, uh, don't know what you mean," Bridge defended.

"Right, like we totally didn't see you two in the middle of lip locking," Z teased and pointed down to Sky.

"In my defense, Bridge came onto me," Sky declared.

"Hey!" Bridge pouted as he glared down at Sky, who only smiled at him.

"Bridge, relax man, we're just messing with you," Jack assured. "It's okay if you two are making out in the infirmary, just as long as no one else catches you guys," he added, wiggling his eyebrows.

"We weren't making out. It was just a peck on the lips," Bridge defended.

"Peck? Bridge, you had your tongue in my mouth," Sky revealed.

"Sky!" Bridge blushed, causing the others to laugh. "It's not like your tongue wasn't in my mouth either," he grumbled.

"Aw, you two are so adorable. So...does this mean you two are, you know...a couple?" Syd inquired.

Bridge and Sky stared at each other, neither one of them knowing how to answer that.

"Well, um, I mean...I guess," Bridge began.

"It's against...regulations...I mean," Sky joined with Bridge, the two clearly at a loss for words.

"You know, it's okay if you two are" Z comforted. "In the rulebook, it states that fraternization between cadets is allowed, just very limited," she informed.

"Really?" Jack asked Z.

"Yup. There's also nothing in the rules against homosexuals being in S.P.D. or rules against homosexual relationships. You guys just have to keep it on the down low and make sure that it doesn't interfere with your duties to S.P.D." Z added.

Bridge and Sky looked at Z, and then back to each other.

"So…" Bridge began.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend, Bridge?" Sky asked.

Bridge was quiet before answering with a huge smile. "Yes."

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. Another chapter done. It's a very happy and fluffy chapter…...meaning the worst is yet to come. DUN DUN DUUUN! That's right, more drama is on the way, so stay tuned! Until next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Trial Part One**

"He's been quiet."

Kat looked up from the central console of the Command Center and turned to Cruger, who sat behind his desk.

"Gruumm, Sir?" Kat asked.

Cruger nodded. "Yes. It's been a week since he last declared an attack on Earth. I'm worried."

"As you should. Who know's what Gruumm has been planning in the shadows," Kat agreed.

"Indeed." Cruger leaned back into his chair and sighed. "How is Sky, by the way? Is his recovery going well?" Cruger inquired.

"To say the least. Dr. Felix is trying to get Sky to move the fingers on his right hand but it's been a little...tricky for Sky," Kat replied.

"I see. How long do you think until Sky is fully healed?"

Kat shrugged. "I'm not sure, Commander. Months? A year? But Sky is strong, I have faith in him. As do his teammates."

After hearing the word 'teammates' slip from Kat's mouth, Cruger tensed up. He had almost forgotten that he dismissed Sky from B-Squad. Noticing Cruger's reaction and realizing what she had just said, Kat cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry. Former teammates," she corrected.

"No, Kat, it's fine. I believe Sky has suffered enough now," Cruger admitted.

"Does that mean…"Kat looked hopeful, her eyes gleaming.

"I'm not sure yet."

* * *

"Well done, Sky. Soon enough you'll be able to move your entire hand. We'll take a break right now and continue on later," Dr. Felix informed and left the room.

Sky sighed. He was glad to be awake but he hated being confined to a bed. He even hated that his right arm was completely useless as of now. Sky frowned. But his frown quickly dissolved when Bridge walked into the room carrying a plate of food.

"Hey, babe," Bridge greeted, causing Sky to blush at the nickname. "I brought you some food." Bridge took a seat next to Sky's bed and placed the tray atop a table.

"What did you bring me?" Sky asked.

"Well, you got some scrambled eggs, some fruit, and for myself, buttery toast. Extra buttery," Bridge answered, wiggling his fingers when he said 'buttery.' Sky rolled his eyes but smiled at the quirkiness of his boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

Sky couldn't believe it. Bridge was his boyfriend. After raping him, hurting him, avoiding him, and risking his own life for him, Bridge was Sky's boyfriend. He never would've thought that after everything that had happened in the past, he and Bridge would be here now, together, and in love.

"So, how was today's session?" Bridge asked.

Sky shrugged. "Okay. I'm finally able to move my pinky and ring finger."

"That's great! Soon, you'll be able to move your entire arm," Bridge said with a huge grin.

"Yeah, and how long will that take?" Sky asked, causing Bridge's grin to disappear. "At this rate, I feel like I'll never get better."

"Hey, don't say that. You gotta have faith, that's all. And persistence. And patience. And people who will always be there to help you. And food to build up your energy and strength. And…"

"Alright, Bridge, I get it. Sorry," Sky apologized.

Bridge smiled again. "Good. Now, open up so I can feed you."

Sky returned the smile. If there was one thing he liked about being in bed, it was that Bridge would always feed him. In fact, it had always been that way since the two had gotten together a week ago. It became a routine of sorts. Bridge would always visit Sky, he would have a tray of food, he'd feed Sky, and the two would just talk until Bridge was called away or Sky had to resume his therapy. All in all, Sky enjoyed the time he spent with Bridge. It gave them time to truly mend things between the two of them.

Bridge took the tray from the table and placed it on his lap. He took a spoonful of the scrambled eggs and directed it to Sky's mouth, who accepted it.

"Such a good boy, Sky," Bridge teased.

"Seriously? Come on, Bridge, I'm not a child." Sky couldn't help but smirk at Bridge's playfulness.

"Don't talk back to me. Or else you won't get any dessert later," Bridge warned with a smirk of his own.

"Dessert? Bridge, it's morning."

"Oh yeah?" Bridge returned the tray to the table and leaned over to give Sky a quick peck on the lips. "I'd say it's not too early for dessert. Don't you agree?"

Sky's smirk grew wider. "Oh, that kind of dessert. In that case, forget breakfast, just give me the dessert."

"Well, if you insist." Bridge leaned over again, and this time, gave Sky a much deeper kiss. Wanting to take it a little further, Sky pressed his tongue against Bridge's lips, making the Green Ranger open his mouth a little more to grant Sky's tongue entrance into his own mouth.

Now, both their tongues had begun dancing with one another, neither one of the men wanting to break the kiss.

Syd walked into the room and smirked at the scene before her. She crossed her arms and cleared her throat.

Bridge pulled away and turned to see Syd standing there. "Oh, hey, Syd," he greeted.

"Get a room you two, like, seriously?" Syd commented and walked further into the room. She walked over to the other side of Sky's bed and pulled up the chair that was there and took a seat.

"We are in a room. This one," Sky pointed out.

"I meant get a room with more privacy. You know, a room where no one can just walk in and take the two of you by surprise," Syd explained and crossed her legs. "You two have gotta be more discreet. You're lucky it was me who came in and not Dr. Felix. Or worse, the commander," she chided.

"You're right. Sorry," Bridge apologized and returned to his seat.

"Don't worry, it's fine. Just be more careful next time. So, how are you Sky?" Syd asked.

"Okay. I was able to move more of my fingers today."

"That's good, you're making some progress. Has Dr. Felix said anything about how long your recovery will be?"

Sky shook his head. "No, he hasn't mentioned anything yet."

Bridge took another spoonful of the scrambled eggs and fed it to Sky. Syd smiled at the fond display.

"You two are just adorable together," she remarked.

"Thanks, we know," Bridge responded and fed Sky more eggs.

"Oh my god. I think I'll leave you two alone for a while." Syd got up from the chair and walked towards the exit. "Oh, Bridge, remember, we have to train some the the D-Squad cadets later today," she reminded.

"Alright. Thanks. See ya later Syd."

"Cool. Bye, Sky."

Sky nodded and watched as Syd left the room. He turned back to Bridge and smirked.

"What?" Bridge asked.

"So...where were we earlier?"

* * *

"Very well. I understand and I shall inform them of the news very soon. Cruger out." Cruger shut off the video call he had been on and turned around to see Kat, eyeing him. "Is there something I can help you with, Kat?"

"Who were just speaking to, Commander?" Kat asked.

Cruger sighed. "I had just spoken with Supreme Commander Birdie."

Kat's eyes widened. "You...have?"

"Yes."

"If you don't mind my asking, Doggie, what were you discussing with Commander Birdie?"

"Commander Birdie and I had just discussed the fate of Sky Tate."

Kat gulped. "I see. And...what has the Supreme Commander decided?"

Cruger approached Kat and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll find out soon enough."

Kat pursed her lips. She was about to say something when the alarms suddenly went off. The visual screen lit up and an image of Krybots attacking the city appeared. Cruger and Kat ran to the screen.

"Call the Rangers," Cruger ordered.

"Right away." Kat ran over to the central console and pressed a button. "Rangers, report to the Command Center immediately."

* * *

Once the Rangers had returned from the city, after thwarting a major theft attempt by Gruumm, Bridge quickly made his way to the infirmary in order to visit Sky. As soon as he entered the infirmary, Bridge walked to Sky's room and saw that he was doing another exercise with his hand.

"Good, Sky, very good. At this rate, your arm will be functional as it was before," Dr. Felix commented and wrote down some notes on his clipboard.

"Thanks, doc." Sky looked up and saw Bridge, and smiled. Bridge returned the smile.

Dr. Felix clicked his pen. "Well, that will be all for today, Sky. We'll pick this up again tomorrow." Dr. Felix turned around and jumped slightly when he saw Bridge. "Ah, afternoon Cadet Carson."

"Afternoon, doc," Bridge greeted back. Dr. Felix nodded and left the room. Bridge walked over to the chair beside Sky's bed and took a seat. "So, how was therapy?" he asked.

"Good. How was the city?" Sky inquired.

"There were Krybots looting the industrial sector of the city again. We managed to stop them. But Cruger is becoming concerned over why Gruumm is targeting some of the city's materials," Bridge answered.

"Hm, he must be planning something," Sky suggested.

"Probably." Bridge ran a hand through his hair. "So, have you had lunch yet?"

Sky shook his head. "Not yet. Why? Do you want to feed me again?" he smirked.

"Maybe. Actually, it's because I'm hungry myself. I was thinking of getting food for the two of us and eating in here for lunch," Bridge replied.

"Sound's nice. Why don't you go down to the cafeteria and bring back some food. I'll be here."

Bridge smiled. "Alright." He got up from the chair but bent down and gave Sky a peck on the lips. "Be back soon," Bridge said as he began walking out the room.

"Like I said, I'll be here."

* * *

Bridge filled up his tray with a heaping amount of toast, and on Sky's tray, a ham and cheese sandwich, grapes, and strawberry jello.

"Wow, that's a lot of food."

Bridge turned to his left to see Syd with her own tray of food. "Hey, Syd. I see you got the salad."

"Yeah. So, is all that food just for you?" Syd asked.

"Uh, no. The tray full of toast is mine and the other tray is for Sky. I'm gonna have lunch with Sky in his room at the infirmary."

"Oh, cool. Can I join you guys?"

"Well, um, uh, you could, but, I was thinking, well maybe...I mean you could, but...I was hoping, for, you know…"

"Oh, I get it." Syd placed a hand on her hip. "This lunch thing with Sky is a date."

"What?" Bridge almost dropped the trays. "A date? No, no, no, it's just...I mean, I'm just having lunch with Sky, that's all."

"Oh come on, Bridge. You and Sky are together now. This could technically count as a date."

"Syd."

"Bridge, don't argue with me on this. It's. A. Date. Now, go on back to Sky's room. He's probably wondering where you are now," Syd told him.

"Yeah. Thanks," Bridge mumbled, but nevertheless, gave Syd a smile and left the cafeteria.

As Bridge left, Syd stared after him and sighed. "They are just so cute together. I wish I had someone to spend time with."

* * *

Bridge walked back into the infirmary and walked over to Sky's room. He entered but was surprised to see Commander Cruger and Kat in there. The two turned their heads to Bridge. The Green Ranger suddenly felt uncomfortable, and more importantly, dread.

"Ah, Bridge, I'm glad you're here. I was just about to send someone to come looking for you and bring you here," Cruger informed.

"You...were?" Bridge walked over to the table by Sky's bed and set the trays down.

"Yes." Cruger eyed the trays. "Were you just about to have lunch with Sky?"

Bridge glanced over to Sky, who was looking back at him. "Yeah. I wanted to see how Sky was doing and maybe keep him company. It's pretty lonely in here," Bridge remarked.

Cruger nodded. "Very well. The reason I wanted you here is because this particular piece of news involves you."

"Really?" Bridge gulped.

"Yes. I now know what transpired a few weeks ago between you and Sky and for the last few weeks I have been debating what to do of the situation," Cruger began saying. Bridge was beginning to sweat and Sky shifted in bed. Kat, on the other hand, remained calm, glancing between the two boys in front of her. "Sky, what you've done is technically a criminal offense. An offense that could land you expulsion or imprisonment."

"I'm...aware, Commander," said Sky.

"I know. And as you probably know, offenses such as these are to be brought to higher powers, higher than my own. In other words, the S.P.D. Supreme Council."

Bridge's heart began beating fast. His knees felt shaky and he felt like crumbling down right then and there.

"Sky...your fate here, at S.P.D., will be decided by the Supreme Council. Your trial will begin next week."

* * *

 **Gasp! What will happen?! Now, here's the thing. I HIGHLY DOUBT that S.P.D. had a council in the show, but I feel like they do. So here's what I think; after S.P.D. contains the criminals they defeat, they send them off to wherever, those criminals go through a trial and are given sentence, very much like how things are done in the real world. So that's what's gonna happen to Sky. I hope I made things clear for you all. Until next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Trial Part Two**

Bridge had stared at the blank computer screen for thirty minutes now. His fingers were on the keyboard but they had not pressed any keys. In fact, Bridge was completely still. After Cruger had informed him and Sky of the impending trial, Bridge felt like his world was crumbling down again. The first time was when Sky nearly sacrificed himself for Bridge's life.

After Cruger and Kat left the infirmary earlier that day, the lunch between Bridge and Sky was an awkward and tense one. Neither male felt like eating after the announcement. Bridge and Sky talked after that; about the future. Namely, Sky's future. And the future of their relationship.

After their talk, Bridge wanted to spend some time alone. Sky understood, and even revealed that he too wanted some time to think things over. Bridge left the infirmary and wandered around the base before settling back to his room and getting behind his computer, where he currently resided.

The doors to his room opened and Syd walked in, carrying a magazine. She turned to Bridge and was about to say something when she took in her friend's current position.

"Bridge?" Syd slowly approached Bridge and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump and turn to face Syd.

"Oh, Syd. Hi. Um, when did you get here?" Bridge asked. He blinked several times and flexed his fingers.

"I just got here." Syd placed the magazine she was carrying onto Bridge's desk. "This was sent to my room by mistake. I read the title and figured it must've been for you."

"Oh, thanks. It's the latest issue of Extreme Upgrades." Bridge grabbed the magazine and held it up but he didn't open it. He merely stared at it with a frown.

Syd arched a brow. "Bridge? You okay?"

Silence. Bridge was quiet again. Syd snapped her fingers near Bridge's face, making him jump again and turn to her.

"Oh, hey, Syd. What's up?"

"Okay, what's wrong? You're acting a little strange. Not that you haven't acted stranger before," Syd mumbled.

"Um, it's nothing," Bridge answered and put the magazine down.

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything. I know you, Bridge. What's on your mind? Did something happen earlier between you and Sky?" Syd inquired.

 _Damn. Well, Syd did get the best scores in surveillance and she is pretty observant,_ Bridge said to himself and sighed. "Yeah. Something did happen. But it's mostly concerning Sky."

"Oh." Syd walked over to Bridge's bed and sat down. "What about Sky?"

Bridge cleared his throat. "Well, when I returned to Sky's room with our lunch, Commander Cruger and Kat were in there. The Commander said he had something to say. About Sky."

Syd leaned in closer and nodded for Bridge to continue.

"Well, the Commander said that…Sky is going to have a trial next week," Bridge finally revealed.

Syd lightly gasped. "Trial? Like, seriously?" Bridge nodded. "But…but…well, it makes sense that Sky would be given a trial over what he did. But…he's in no condition to be sent out for a trial."

"I know. But the Commander didn't give any more details about Sky's trial. He just…left after that. I don't know what I'm going to do if Sky is sent to prison." Bridge leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. "If Sky is sent away…I just can't think of what will happen to him," he said without opening his eyes.

"I know how you feel. But remember, there's always the possibility of Sky not being sent to prison," Syd added.

Bridge opened his eyes and leaned forward to look at Syd. "He's going to be tried in front of the Supreme Council. Not to mention the Supreme Commander himself. There's no way they're going to go easy on Sky." Bridge got up from his chair and began pacing the room. "There's just no way Sky will be let off so easily."

Syd got up from the bed and stopped in front of Bridge. "Don't think like that. Things will turn out okay. I promise."

"Promise?" Bridge asked.

"Promise. Hug?" Syd held out her arms and smiled. Bridge returned the smile and walked into Syd's arm, hugging her back. "Everything will be okay."

 _I hope so._ But Bridge didn't mean it. An empty feeling in his gut made sure of it.

* * *

"Trial?" Z put down the fork she was holding.

"Yeah," Syd replied.

"But, Sky's in the infirmary still recovering. The guy just woke up from a coma for crying out loud," Jack said angrily, slamming his fist onto the table.

"Whoa, easy Jack. We're still eating. Plus, there are people still here," Z pointed out. She scanned the cafeteria, relieved to see that other cadets were minding their own businesses.

"I know. But still. The guy can't be sent to prison in his condition," Jack added.

"I agree. But we won't know what will happen until after the trial next week," Syd informed and took a sip from her cup.

"This is crazy," Jack grumbled and stabbed a piece of chicken on his tray with his fork.

"How's Bridge taking this?" Z asked.

"Not very well. I promised him things would be okay," Syd responded.

"Why would you tell him that? Things aren't going to be okay," Jack chastised.

"Jack, calm down. Why are you so pessimistic?" Z shot back.

"I'm not. I'm being realistic," Jack defended.

"Yeah, realistically pessimistic," said Z.

"Alright you two, calm down. I only said what I felt to Bridge. He has enough on his mind and I didn't want to add anymore unnecessary stress. You know how Bridge is," Syd explained. "He can only take so much stress with his kind of powers."

"Where is Bridge, anyway?" Z questioned.

"Probably in his room," Syd replied. She took another sip of her drink and stared off into space. After she had left Bridge earlier that afternoon, she went straight to the Command Center and confronted Cruger herself over Sky's trial. The Commander confirmed to Syd that Sky would have a trial but did not disclose any more information concerning the matter. Syd tried to pry more information from Cruger but he refused. He merely told her that more information would be revealed next week. That frustrated Syd and she had left the Command Center in a huff.

But despite the frustration and the bleak future of her team, especially her two closest friends, Syd continued to hold high hopes for the outcome of the situation. She had to. She felt like she was the only one capable of doing that right now.

* * *

Sky was tired. Tired of therapy, tired of lying in bed all day, and tired from thinking about his fate. But in all honesty, Sky knew what was coming for him. _A terrible deed committed doesn't go unpunished,_ Sky said to himself. He suddenly threw the blankets off and turned his body to the right. Sky slowly sat up, letting his legs slide over the edge of the bed and grabbed the IV pole next to him with his left hand. Sky placed his feet onto the ground, shuddering just slightly. He never knew just how cold the floors of the infirmary were. Pushing himself off from the bed by using his feet, Sky gripped the IV pole tighter and stood up. His legs were very shaky, like his knees were made of jelly and his calves were twigs.

Sky could barely remember the last time he stood on his feet. He took a small step with his right foot and followed with his left one. He moved his right foot forward again but when he tried to move his left foot up, he lost his balance and fell to his left side. Sky landed with a thud and groaned as he body impacted with the cold, hard floor, as did the IV pole. He tried to push himself up with his left hand but struggled.

A female nurse walked into Sky's room and dropped her clipboard when she saw him on the floor. "Cadet Tate!" She ran over to the fallen man and helped him back up. The nurse seated him on the bed and picked up the IV pole, setting it aside. "Cadet Tate, what happened?" the nurse asked.

"I…tried to…walk," Sky answered.

"Cadet Tate, you shouldn't be attempting to walk in your current condition. Not only that, you shouldn't be walking without supervision," the nurse scolded.

Sky grumbled and brought his legs back onto the bed. The nurse reached over and placed Sky's blanket over him and then walked over to her clipboard. She picked it up and turned back to Sky.

"Please, don't try anything like that again. Are you hurt or injured?" the nurse inquired.

"No, I'm fine," Sky replied in a low growl and looked away.

"Cadet Tate, I understand your longing for full recovery but you need to be patient. I'm going to repeat myself. Don't try anything like that again, understood?"

Sky nodded but didn't look at the nurse. "Yes."

"Good. Just get some rest, Cadet Tate. You really need it." With that said, the nurse walked over to the light switch panel, dimmed the lights, and left the room.

Sky sighed and he nestled himself into the bed. He closed his eyes but when he did, a single tear rolled from one of his eyes.

* * *

 **Poor Sky. I don't like making him suffer, nor Bridge, but it's all necessary for this story. But like all stories, things must go downhill before rising to the top again. Until next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Trial Part Three**

The trial. It could happen any day next week and that ate away at Bridge's stomach so much that he skipped breakfast this morning. A terrible mistake, since as of right now, Bridge stood at attention with his fellow teammates inside the Command Center, and his stomach growled audibly.

"You shouldn't have skipped breakfast, Bridge," Syd whispered over to him.

"I wasn't feeling hungry," Bridge answered.

"Yeah, well, your stomach is saying otherwise," Syd responded.

The doors to the Command Center opened and Commander Cruger walked in. He passed the Rangers and stood behind the central console. Cruger turned to face the Rangers and nodded. "Good morning, Cadets. I am glad to see you all accounted for."

"Sir," they all replied together.

"I have called you all here for a very important matter. One that concerns…Sky. You may already know what I mean by that from Cadet Carson," said Cruger.

"Yes, Sir, we do. The trial," Jack confirmed.

"Yes, his trial. Sky's trial will be held next Friday to make time for necessary preparations," Cruger informed.

"Preparations for what, Sir?" Z asked.

"As you all know; Sky is in no condition to travel to S.P.D.'s Supreme Headquarters where they usually hold trials. The Supreme Council still wants Sky to make an appearance, but in light of the situation that I have explained to them, they've decided to come here," Cruger revealed.

"Here? As in, on Earth?" Syd inquired.

"Yes. Earth. And they will come here," Cruger clarified and pointed to the ground.

"Isn't that…risky?" Bridge questioned.

"Yes. That is why security will be increased, and news of the Supreme Commander and the council's arrival is to a minimum. We don't want word reaching to Gruumm who might take advantage of this situation," Cruger replied.

"Is that all, Sir?" Jack queried.

"As of this moment, yes. I will notify you all when something has come up. Dismissed."

The Rangers saluted and left the Command Center. They all stood outside of the Command Center in silence until Jack decided to speak up.

"Friday. The trial is this Friday. Talk about nerving," he remarked.

"Tell me about it. If anyone should be nervous, it's Sky," Z added. "Oh. One of us should go tell him about his trial."

"I'll go," Bridge volunteered.

"Want one of us to come with?" Syd asked.

"No. It's fine. I'll see you guys later." Bridge walked away from his friends and made his way to the infirmary.

* * *

As soon as Bridge entered the infirmary and walked to Sky's room, he stopped when he saw Sky struggling to stand up. Bridge ran over to Sky and carefully grabbed him by the shoulders to prevent him from falling down.

"Sky, what are you doing standing? You should be resting," Bridge chided.

"I'm fine," Sky merely said. He was breathing hard and looking down. "See? I'm doing great."

"No you're not, your legs are shaking a lot. Come on, sit down." Bridge led Sky back to the bed and sat him down, taking a seat himself to Sky's left. "Easy, easy. Just relax. Even out your breathing," Bridge instructed. Sky did what he was told and in a few seconds his breathing calmed. "Good. Why were you just trying to walk right now? Did the doctor say it was okay?"

"Well, no," Sky admitted.

"What? Sky."

"It's fine, Bridge. Last night I tried to walk by myself."

"You did? What happened?"

"I fell."

"What? Did you land on your right side? Did you get a bruise? How'd you get back up? Sky, you could've really hurt yourself. You could've— "

"Bridge, enough. I'm fine!" Sky interrupted. "You don't have to fret over me. Look at me, I'm already hurt enough as it is so just stop with the worrying."

Bridge scooted away from Sky and looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't hurt," he said softly.

Sky looked over at Bridge and sighed. "Bridge, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry, I'm just…a little stressed. Bridge, I'm sorry." Sky didn't mean to snap at Bridge. He truly was under a bit of stress. With the news of his trial and the slow progress of his recovery, Sky was feeling overwhelmed. The only other time he felt stressed was during the S.P.D. Entrance Exam, and quite frankly, the exam didn't compare to this.

Bridge bit his lip and looked over to Sky, who was staring back at him. "It's okay. I understand," he assured.

"Bridge, I'm sorry," Sky apologized again. He reached over to Bridge with his left arm and pulled the man into an embrace. Bridge accepted the embrace and laid his head on Sky's shoulder. "So, how is your day going so far?"

Bridge shrugged. "Okay, I guess." His stomach growled. "Well, I skipped breakfast, so there's that. Oh, Cruger called us into the Command Center for an important announcement," Bridge remembered and looked up to meet Sky's eyes.

"What did Cruger say?" Sky looked back into Bridge's eyes. They were like clear, blue orbs of crystal, Sky noted, that sparkled with innocence and charm. Sky could stare at those eyes for an eternity.

"He said your trial is this Friday," Bridge answered.

"Oh."

"Yeah. The Supreme Council will be coming to Earth since you're not in any condition to travel," Bridge added.

"Well, that's nice of them," Sky responded. "So glad that they're thinking of my health."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Maybe."

Bridge chuckled and rested his head back on Sky's shoulder. The two remained sitting there until the alarms went off and Kat's voice was heard throughout the infirmary, calling the Rangers back to the Command Center.

"Duty calls," Bridge remarked.

Sky nodded and removed his arm from Bridge's body. Bridge got up from the bed and turned to look at Sky. "I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting."

Bridge smiled and ran out of the room.

* * *

The Rangers arrived in downtown NewTech, where an alien was reported to be terrorizing innocent civilians. People were screaming and running away from the business sector of downtown, indicating that the alien was there. The Rangers made their way to that sector and found the alien; a tall and bulky green alien with one eye and blaster attached to its right arm. Not only that, the alien was accompanied by Krybots and they were all laying waste to the area.

"Alright guys, let's do it. Ready?" Jack yelled.

"Ready," the others replied.

"S.P.D., Emergency!" In a flash of multiple colors, the Rangers suited up and charged towards the alien and Krybots.

"Ah, the Rangers. Krybots, eliminate them!" the alien ordered when the Rangers were in sight.

The Krybots ran toward the Rangers and fired their blasters. The Rangers drew out their weapons and dodged the Krybots attacks and began taking them down one by one.

* * *

Back in the Command Center, Cruger was monitoring the Rangers' battle on the viewing screen.

"Commander Cruger," Kat's voice called out.

Cruger turned away from the screen and focused his attention to Kat. "Yes, Kat? What is it?"

"The Supreme Commander has called. He'd like a word with you."

Cruger growled.

* * *

"Alright Sky, try flexing your entire hand," Dr. Felix instructed.

Sky took a deep breath. He focused all his energy into his right hand and tried to flex one finger at a time. He flexed his pointing finger first, then his thumb, his middle and ring fingers' next, and finally his pinky. Sky flexed them all again one at a time until eventually he was flexing his entire hand. Dr. Felix smiled and began writing on his clipboard.

"Excellent, Sky. Your recovery is progressing quite well. Soon, we'll be able to work on your walking. Only this time, under supervision by me." Dr. Felix looked at Sky pointedly and walked out of the room.

Sky looked out the window and thought of Bridge. _I hope you're okay._

* * *

The Rangers had defeated all the Krybots and were now engaging the alien in hand to hand combat.

"What's wrong, alien? We too much for ya?" Jack taunted as he threw a punch at the alien.

The alien managed to grab Jack's punch and threw him back. "I will not be defeated by you pesky humans! Take this!" The alien aimed his blaster at Jack and fired but Jack dodged it just in time.

Z and Syd came running in and attacked the alien with their blades, followed by Bridge who fired at the alien with his blaster. The alien fell back and growled, struggling to get back up. The Rangers regrouped and Jack brought out his Delta Blaster.

"Time to finish this," he declared and aimed his blaster at the alien, who had now gotten back up. "Fire!"

The energy fired from Jack's blaster struck the alien, resulting in small explosion and the alien being contained within a card.

"Good work everyone. Mission accomplished," Jack said and walked over to retrieve the alien's containment card.

"Nice. Let's head back to base," Syd said as she powered down.

* * *

The Rangers entered the Command Center, where Commander Cruger and Kat were standing near the central console. Cruger was looking down at the console while Kat was staring at him with a frown.

"Um, Kat, Commander? Is everything okay?" Jack called out. Cruger and Kat turned to his direction.

"Rangers, I'm glad you're back," Cruger said to them.

"Is something wrong? You both looked upset when we came in," Z noted.

Kat glanced over to Cruger, who slowly nodded.

"Yes, something is wrong," Cruger responded.

"What is it?" Bridge asked.

"Supreme Commander Birdie called when you were all gone and gave me some…distressing news," Cruger revealed.

"What about? Is it about Sky's trial?" Syd asked.

Cruger nodded. "Yes. They've moved Sky's trial to next Wednesday."

"WHAT?!" All four of the Rangers shouted.

"Calm yourselves, Rangers," Cruger instructed.

"Why are they coming sooner? What happened to Friday?" Jack prodded.

Bridge felt nauseas suddenly and almost collapsed.

"An urgent matter has unexpectedly come up and the Supreme Commander thought it'd be best to move the trial sooner, to provide more time for this…matter," Cruger explained.

"What kind of matter?" Z inquired.

"Unfortunately, Gruumm's forces have begun attacking planet Laitori, four, seven, nine. It is the home planet of Supreme Commander Birdie."

"No way," Syd whispered.

"Yes. Commander Birdie declared this attack as the utmost importance. Therefore, Sky's trial had to be pushed sooner to provide more time for driving out Gruumm's forces from Laitori." Cruger took a deep breath and turned around, away from the Rangers.

None of them said anything. Not even Kat, who was looking down at the console, a frown plastered on her face. Bridge was shaking. His hands were curled into fists. Bridge turned on his heels and quickly left the Command Center, leaving the Rangers to watch after his retreating figure.

"Bridge?" Cruger asked without turning around.

"Yes," Jack replied.

Cruger sighed and walked over to his desk. "Dismissed, Rangers."

The Rangers saluted and left the Command Center and began to go after Bridge. They all knew exactly where he was going.

Bridge entered Sky's room and saw him sitting up in bed, with Dr. Felix standing in front of him.

"Okay Sky, we're done for the day." Dr. Felix turned to leave the room and was surprised to Bridge standing there. "Ah, Cadet Carson. Good day," Dr. Felix greeted as he approached Bridge and left the room. Bridge smiled after the doctor and proceeded over to Sky.

Sky smiled. "Hey, Bridge. How did it go in the city?" he asked.

Bridge took a seat next to Sky. "It, uh, went well."

Sky frowned. "What's wrong, Bridge? What happened?"

Before Bridge could answer, the rest of the Rangers entered the room.

"Did you tell him?" Jack asked first.

"Tell me what?" Sky responded first.

"Oh, you didn't tell him," Syd stated.

"Tell me what?" Sky repeated.

"It's about your trial," Z answered.

"What about it?" Sky tensed when his trial was brought up.

Bridge cleared his throat. "Cruger got a call from Supreme Commander Birdie. They said that your trial is being moved to next Wednesday."

Sky gripped the sheets with his left hand. "What? Why?"

"Birdie's home planet was attacked By Gruumm's forces. Birdie wanted to put more focus on fighting Gruumm and he needed the time to do that. So, they moved your trial," Bridge explained.

"Sky, are you okay?" Syd asked.

Sky turned looked away from his friends. "I don't know."

"We'll give you two some privacy. Come on guys," Z suggested and walked out of the room, followed by Jack and Syd, who hesitated leaving for a few seconds.

Bridge looked at Sky with a soft expression. He reached up to place a hand on Sky's shoulder, who turned back to him in response. "You okay?" Bridge asked.

Sky shrugged. "Well, might as well get it over with, right?" he said with a small smile.

Bridge smiled back. "You'll get through this. We're all here for you. I'm here for you," he said softly.

"I know."

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for being gone so long. In the next chapter…Sky's trial! Dun dun dun! So stay tuned!**


End file.
